ASRAMA? tidak buruk juga
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : asrama, bayangkan saja hal negatif sebelum kau menemukan hal yang menyenangkan setelah kau merasakannya. Satu tempat dengan dua penghuni apalagi sama-sama trouble maker. Hidup akan lebih berwarna. Disclaimer : forget Rated : M Pair : HaeHyuk dan couple lain seiring berjalannya cerita Genre : drama, romance
1. Chapter 1

Summary : asrama, bayangkan saja hal negatif sebelum kau menemukan hal yang menyenangkan setelah kau merasakannya. Satu tempat dengan dua penghuni apalagi sama-sama trouble maker. Hidup akan lebih berwarna.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk dan couple lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : drama, romance, comedy, parody, friendship and family

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

ASRAMA? "tidak buruk juga"

.

.

.

Author POV

"aku keberatan dan aku menolak!" titah Eunhyuk dari atas kamarnya tidak ingin mendengar keputusan pahit yang harus ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia kesal dan tidak terima. ia tidak terima karena ia harus disekolahkan di sekolah yang masih mengangkat sistem asrama. Ingatlah zaman telah berganti! Ini tahun 2012 tetapi mengapa pemikiran orang-orang masih saja bertolak belakang? Ia hanya di drop out karena membolos sebanyak 67 kali, membuat 7 seongsaengnim berhenti mengajar, dan memukul beberapa siswa disana karena menggodanya dengan sebutan manis. Ingtalah jika ia tidak manis dan faktor pendukungnya karena dia namja. Ia masih berpikir jika apa yang ia lakukan masih sebatas wajar. Ia hanya memiliki hobby yang tergolong wajar, sangat wajar. Ia senang menggoda para yeoja berdada besar dan dan mengoleksi video yang pantas untuknya. Yah walaupun umurnya baru menginjak lima belas tahun tapi itu tetap wajar karena ia namja dan ia tampan.

"kau harus tetap menurutinya, apapun yang terjadi. Mengapa kau jadi seliar ini? Aku tak pernah mengajarimu berlaku tidak pantas seperti itu! Bahkan kau membuat siswa kebanggaan sekolah itu harus dirawat selama enam bulan karena ulahmu" titah ajjushi Lee tidak kalah dari Eunhyuk dari luar kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya sangat kesal. Ia tidak liar, ia hanya melakukan apa yang sepantasnya ia lakukan, tapi masalah orang itu Eunhyukpun masih punya alasan karena namja brengsek itu menggoda Eunhyuk dan hampir saja mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk disentuh siapapun.

"kau bahkan hapir setiap hari membuat siswi disana menangis dan ingin bunuh diri karenamu" terang appanya lagi melanjutkan semua kenakalan yang putra tercintanya ini perbuat. Eomma Eunhyuk hanya diam sembari memegang kepalanya karena beliau tidak habis pikir anaknya yang terdahulu adalah anak yang sopan dan baik menjadi seperti ini.

"karena mereka menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi mereka tidak menyadari jika dada mereka itu kecil bahkan aku yakin jika mereka tidak memiliki dada" terang Eunhyuk dengan nada seolah ini bukan salahnya, membuat sang appa dan eomma semakin kesal terhadap anaknya ini.

"chagy, sejak kapan kau menilai seorang yeoja dari dadanya, eoh?" tanya sang eomma pasrah akan anaknya ini.

"sejak aku tahu jika yeoja berdada rata lebih mirip namja dari pada yeoja, eomma" titah Eunhyuk dengan nadanya yang beberapa dinaikkan, menunjukkan raut kesal dari dalam kamarnya. Ia merentangkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya, sesekali menggeliat kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang tepat untuk merangkai mimpi, akan tetapi nada merdu dari kedua orang tuanya selalu menginterupsinya. Ck, mengapa ia harus menuruti kemauan orang tuanya?

"tapi mereka tetap yeoja, aegyaku" terang sang eomma kembali menyakinkan sang anak tentang ketidak sopanannya

"mereka sama saja. Bahkan beberapa temanku lebih cantik dari pada mereka dan kau tahu jika mereka itu namja. Aku takut eomma, makanya yeoja dengan dada besar lebih meyakinkan" terang Eunhyuk merasa sangat yakin apabila pendapatnya diterima dan rasional.

"jika kau ingin ragu mereka yeoja atau namja, kau pegang saja dadanya" terang appa Eunhyuk menginterupsi anaknya dan mendapat selidikan dari sang eomma, apa yang appanya pikirkan sehingga cara berpikirnya berbalik seperti Eunhyuk?

"appa, apa yang kau katakan?" histeris sang eomma, Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia berpikir jika appanya mulai setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"tapi memang seperti itu, kau tahu beberapa anak buahku dikantor mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan ketika aku ajak berbicara suara mereka berubah namja, itu mengerikan" terang appa Eunhyuk sembari bergidig, sedangkan eomma Eunhyuk hanya bersweatdrop ria berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang tertawa hampir menangis karena mendengar penuturan sang appa yang terdengar sangat kecewa

"hah, kau sama saja dengan anakmu" titah eomma Eunhyuk merasa kesal dengan sang suami

"aku serius, bahkan ketika aku mengajak clienku makan siang, ia tampak seperti yeoja bahkan suaranyapun mirip yeoja. Dan ketika dipertengahan ia memperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya kearahku dan aku melihat foto namja. Aku bertanya apa dia namjachingumu? Dia dengan malu-malu menunduk dan mengangguk, tetapi mengapa pakaiannya berjas dan bercelana panjang saat meeting denganku, padahal yeoja pada biasanya akan memakai rok selutut, juga rambutnya seperti potongan rambut seorang namja. Aku berpikir apa dia tomboy, sampai aku tanya. Apa dia namja atau yeoja dan dia menjawabnya dengan kata 'aku namja, kau tidak menyadarinya?' terangnya dan membuat aku tersenyum kecut saking shocknya terlebih dia adalah seorang gay. Ya tuhan, namja seperti itu memang sangat menipu" terang sang appa semakin kecewa dan mendapat tatapan horror dari sang eomma, Eunhyukpun mendengarnya sembari terkikik dan merinding sendiri saat appanya mengatakan jika sang clien adalah gay.

"hah, aku menyerah. Kau urusi saja anakmu. Yakinkan dia agar mau bersekolah di asrama terebut. Aku lelah melihat tingkah laku kalian berdua. Dan ingatkan aku jika dia adalah anakmu" terang sang eomma menyerah sembari meninggalkan pasangan appa-aegya yang memang seperti ini. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti appa-aegya jika sudah mengacau dan mengatakan hal yang tidak rasional dan terdengar bercanda.

Sang appa kemudian membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah bermain dengan PSPnya, hah anak ini bukannya dia menyadari kesalahannya malah dia bermain dengan benda tersebut

"Hyukkie" panggil sang appa mendapat respon gumaman dari Eunhyuk, tetapi semenit kemudian Eunhyuk melanjutkan dan memotong perkataan sang appa dengan argumennya

"aku tidak mau, disana asrama khusus namja bukan? Appa mengertilah jika aku menginginkan asrama dengan wanita berdada besar di dalamnya, dan aku tidak senang diatur" titah Eunhyuk mendapat delikan dari appanya. Bahkan appanya terdahulu tidak begitu mementingkan dada sang eomma

"tapi eommamu yang menginginkan itu" terang sang appa mengambil salah satu majalah dewasa kepunyaan Eunhyuk kemudian membacanya

"ck, eomma merepotkan saja. Untunglah karena aku menyayanginya" terang Eunhyuk mematikan PSPnya kemudian merengganggkan tubuhnya dan menutup tubuhnya.

"jadi kau menyutujuinya?" terang sang appa dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk

"baguslah" terang sang appa mengelus surai dang anak kemudian bangkit dan meletakkan majalan Eunhyuk di tempat semula kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Eunhyuk dan menutup pintunya setelah sang appa mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang aegya.

Disisilain terlihat namja dengan wajahnya yang tampan dengan seorang hyung, eomma dan kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk di sebelah sang hyung. Donghae tampak risih melihat yeoja yang sedang tersenyum menjijikkan kearah hyungnya. Jika bukan karena Donghae menghargai hyungnya ia sudah menapar sang yeoja dengan beberapa tamparan. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sang anak yang kelewat batas seperti ini.

"Hae, anakku berhentilah melecehkan teman namjamu" terang sang eomma mendapat senyuman yang indah dari Donghae, bukan senyuman tulus, melainkan senyuman yang menandakkan jika ia tidak mau menuruti apapun sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

"tapi aku lebih menyukai mereka dari pada yeoja" terang Donghae sembari menyeringai menatap sang kakak ipar. Yeoja yang menyedihkan dengan segala tingkah buruknya yang membuat Donghae enggan untuk bercengkrama dengan orang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Donghae! Berhentilah melakukan hal yang memalukkan seperti itu. Sadarkah kau jika kau di drop out karena hal itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, heh?" tanya Donghwa akat bicara. Ia memang kepala keluarga dan juga tulang punggung keluarga setelah sang appa pergi jauh kesana dan mewariskan perusahaan yang bisa dikatagorikan besar dan sukses kepada sang hyung, membuat Donghwa dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja yang rela dan bersedia dipersunting oleh Donghwa, termasuk yeoja yang menyedihkan disebelah Donghwa ini.

"gay saja kau bangga, bocah menjijikkan" terang sang yeoja bergumam menatap jijik ke Donghae

"aku hanya ingin kau menceraikan dia" terang Donghae menunjuk sang yeoja dengan seringaian yang membuat seluruh insan yang berada disana menatap Donghae tidak percaya terutama sang eomma dan sang hyung.

"k-kau, apa yang kau inginkan. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya sang hyung dengan gugup kepada sang adik. Ia tak menyangka Donghae aka mengatakan hal demikian tanpa ragu dan terdengar sangat menantang di depan sang yeoja. Eomma Donghaepun tidak bisa memungkiri betapa ia tak pernah mengajari sang bungsu untuk bertingkah kurangajar seperti ini.

"aku berbicara fakta hyung. Kau kaya dan kau berharil sehingga banyak orang yang menginginkan hartamu. Aku bahkan ragu apa yeoja ini mau untuk kau setubuhi, karena aku yakin jika dia hanya menginginkan hartamu saja" terang Donghae dengan seringaian, menatap sang yeoja dengan intens melihat semua raut wajah yang sangat Donghae prediksi akan seperti keinginannya. Donghae memang dari sejak awal tidak menyukai sang yeoja karena yeoja ini sering ia lihat bersama beberapa lelaki yang memiliki ekonomi yang hampir seperti Donghwa, dan Donghae tahu itu. Tapi karena keluguan sang hyung maka jadilah sang hyung terhasut dan lebih memilih sang yeoja daripada sang dongsae. Walaupun karena itu baik Donghwa maupun Donghae tidak pernah memiliki rasa bernci satu-samalain. Dan itu pulalah menjadi point terbesar Donghae memilih menjalin orientasi menyimpang sebagai seorang gay ketimbang harus memiliki nasib seperti sang hyung. Semua yeoja itu sama, mereka hanya menginginkan materi dan bukan hati. Jika ada yeoja yang berhati seperti itu berikan Donghae bayaran karena yeoja seperti itu sudah punah sepenuhnya bahkan lenyap ditelan waktu.

"diam kau anak kecil" titah sang yeoja mendelik kehadapan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae? Ia masih santai dengan prilaku sang yeoja yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya karena apa yang Donghae katakan memang benar adanya. Sang yeoja sama sekali tidak pernah mau untuk berhubungan badan dengan Donghwa karena sang yeoja hanya menginginkan harta Donghwa yang bisa menghidupinya dengan gaya hidup mewah dan glamor, dan selalu menggunakan alasan belum siap dan Donghwa memakhluminya karena Donghwapun juga sibuk dikantor, selain itu alasan terbesar sang yeoja adalah karena sang yeoja memiliki kekasih hati dan orang itu bukanlah Donghwa melainkan bawahan Donghwa dikantor dan semua itu Donghae tahu bahkan sangat tahu.

"kau menuruhku diam karena kau takut bukan?" terang Donghae masih memasang seringaiannya membuat sang yeoja semakin geram begitu pula dengan eomma dan hyung Donghae yang tidak habis pikir Donghae akan seperti ini.

"a-aku tidak pernah takut padamu, bocah!" terang sang yeoja.

"Hae, anakku sudahlah. Apa buktinya kau mengatakan jika kakak iparmu mengkhianati hyungmu?" tanya sang eomma sembari mengeluas rambut Donghae

"aku tak ingin mengatakannya eomma, aku memang menunggunya untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya" Donghae segera mengambil minuman yang berada di depannya kemudian meminumnya masih setia menunggu kebohongan apa yang akan diungkapkan yeoja jalang dihadapannya ini.

"kau mencintai hyungku?" tanya Donghae pelan namun menusuk, nada yang terlontar begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini terdengar serius dan baik Donghwa maupun sang eomma merasakannya.

"a-aku mencintai Donghwa!" terang sang yeoja membuat Donghwa tersenyum karena apa yang dikatakan sang dongsae adalah salah.

"jika kau mencintai hyungmu, telanjanglah disini dan tunjukkan lubang kewanitaanmu pada hyungku. Buktikan apa kau masih perawan atau kau memanglah jalang" tutur Donghae semakin membuat sang hyung menjadi panas telinganya. Kenapa ia mencampuri urusang sang hyung begitu jauh. Donghwa tahu jika sang dongsae tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa dikemudian hari tapi ia pikir bahwa sang istri masih bisa untuk ditanyakan prihal kebenarannya. Lagipula darimana Donghae tahu jika istrinya hingga sedetail itu.

"apa kau gila?" tanya sang yeoja dengan delikan mata yang membuat raut wajahnya terbaca oleh sang eomma tapi sang eomma masih berusaha menahan rasa curiganya pada sang menantu yang memang sejak dari awal tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Donghwa maupun kepada anggota keluarga ini.

"kau tidak mau? Hm, mungkin dengan cara mencium hyungku, kau bisa membuktikan rasa cintamu. Ya, jika kau memang mencintainya" terang Donghae semakin menjadi. Kemudian karena geramnya sang yeoja menampar Donghae dengan keras membuat pipi Donghae menjadi tampak dengan bekas telapak tangan dan itu disaksikan oleh semua orang yang berada disana. Terlebih sang eomma dan hyung.

"jaga mulutmu, bocah!" bentak sang yeoja semakin geram dengan Donghae, mana mungkin sang yeoja mau mencium Donghwa, memegang tangan Donghwa saja sudah memuakkan untuknya apalagi menciumnya. Donghwa memanglah tidak jelek, dia tampan dahkan berwibawa tapi walaupun demikian sang yeoja tidak pernah sudi untuk bersentuhan dengan Donghwa karena memang ia tidak mencintai Donghwa

"kau lihatkan hyung? Ckck, jadilah gay sepertiku hyung. Kau tidak akan kecewa karena itu. Lagipula banyak namja yang lebih cantik dari si jalang ini dan mereka lebih bisa dipercaya" terang Donghae membuat semua yang berada disana kembali tercengang. Apa yang Donghae pikirkan

"anakku, sadarlah. Eomma sudah merelakan jika kau menjadi seorang gay, anakku. Tetapi jangan pengaruhi hyungmu juga. Biarkan eomma merasakan memiliki seorang cucu, anakku" terang sang eomma memeluk Donghae, mendengar nama cucu Donghae menjadi menundukkan kepalanya. Siapa pula yang tidak ingin memiliki buah hati. Bahkan Donghaepun menginginkannya. Menjadi seorang appa dan bermain dengan sang aegya, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama tapi sebuah luka membuat Donghae enggan untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja. Dan memilih untuk menjalin orientasi menyimpang.

"aku mengerti" terang Donghae. Ia memijit keningnya pelan menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Donghae, aku hanya mengatakan padamu jika kau akan disekolahkan di sekolah berasrama. Aku berharap besar jika kau bisa merubah sikapmu, dongsaeku" terang Donghwa memeluk Donghae sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan sang hyung. Ia melirik sang yeoja yang bersiap untuk beranjak pergi karena panas mendengar pernyataan Donghae yang malah akan membuatnya pusing.

"aku mengerti hyung, aku juga berharap setelah aku kembali kehidupanmu akan membaik tampa sijalang itu" terang Donghae melepas pelukan sang hyung, dan mendapat senyuman getir dari sang hyung dan Donghae menyadarinya.

"jangan bersedih seperti itu" terang Donghae kemudian mendapat elusan sayang dari sang eomma

"kau brother complexs sekali" terang sang eomma mencium kening Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sangat nyaman merasakannya

"setidaknya itu yang ku bisa lakukan untuk melindungi keluargaku, eomma. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kalian inginkan. Karena aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukku" terang Donghae mendapat ciuman di pipinya.

"apakah pipimu tidak apa-apa?" desah sang eomma dengan pandangan khawatir, Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum geli kemudian memeluk sang eomma

"semasih kalian menyayangiku, hal seperti ini serasa tidak berarti" terang Donghae sembari tersenyum senang, sedangkan Donghwa yang melihatnya mengelus surai sang dongsae

"aku harus kembali ke kamarku, dia akan marah jika aku tidak mendatanginya" terang Donghwa kembali dengan senyuman getirnya mengingat apa yang adiknya katakan. Huh, memang ia harus mencari kepastian untuk ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AN : ini baru permulaan, hanya sekedar. Maaf kalau jelek aneh. Yang mau lanjut bisa, yang ngga juga tidak apa.

Terimakasih :D

Author : OPPA DEUL, JANJIKU UDAH DIPENUHI~ BAYAR#nodong pistol

Leeteuk : bagus-bagus*angel with out wings

Kangin : yah, berapaan cepek atau gopek?

Kyuhyun : skrip gua mana? Skrip gua? Akhirnya si Tom mengrtiin gua juga. Yey, dapat skrip bagus ga gua Tom?

Ryeowook : aku dapat skrip dan perannya –baca skrip dengan seksama- dan gua tetep jadi bot#masang wajah biasa aja

Yesung : ada mixs couple?

Author : kaga kok, kaga. Eh kenalan ada pemain baru lho. Kan gua baik jadi gua buatnya loe biar ga eneg readersnya liat wajah loe pada. Oke?

Muahahahaha

Eunhyuk : sapa Tom

Author : Min-Ho

Donghae : WHAT? Kok pakek ada dia sih?

Author : yah, ga apakan? Bintang tamunya dari Shinee, EXO K dan M, TVXQ, Yonghwa dan Minhyuk, lagi ada dan gua masih nyari-nyari lagi yang lainnya, yang punya couple yang bisa gua pasangin. Hahaha

Shindong : tuju buneng, apa ada cinta antar fandom?

Heechul : bener dah, apa ada cinta antar fandom?

Author : kalian mau?

Hangeng : kaga juga seh. Kami ga mau dan gua pikir readerspun ga mau

Author : tapi boleh juga kalau salah pahamnya dikasih mixs couple*biarpun si Tom bilang bakalan dianya ga tahan sendiri liat mix couple

Kibum : nanti skripnya makin banyak, pemainnya makin banyak, gakinya makin dikit ya?#pundung

Siwon : ck, mana duit hari ini mau abis lagi. Tom, loekan ngerti ini satnight kan? Kan yah, ada ongkos buat ngdate lah*mupeng

Sungmin : bakalan makin banyak yang join disini ya kalau ada banyak fandom?

Author : ah kaga juga, yah, sesuai mau readersnya siapa yang join si sesi minta review ini.

Kyuhyun : sekarang couplean kan Tom? Kan pernah bilang loe kalau multi chap bakalan couplean.

Author : hu'um, ya seh. Yang bentar dulu. Terus ini apa ya?

Oh ya? Gua lupa bilang. Kalau hari ini members suju ga dapat guit satnight oke? Gua bokek, soalnya Ipod gua habis raib. Hadeh, mana saat gua ultah pula. Ngenes ga tuh?

ALL (-Author) : ngga, berkah itu mah

Author : tega bener#pundung

Yesung : bakalan makin dikit ya Super Juniornya?#sedih

Author : gua berusaha buat kasi bagian yang merata ke kalian

Donghae : hah, gua ba mau Hyukkie gua deket-deketan sama Minho. Gua ga mau

Eunhyuk : Hae, tenangkan dirimu

Zhoumy : kecewa juga, di opnenig ga ada apa-apa

Henry : wah, makin dikit aku kelihatannya. Sedih deh. Tapi seneng. Ah ga tahu.

Author : oh oppa, jangan seperti itu. Tidak ada yang akan aku tinggalkan. Demi kelangsungan fanfic ini. Akan lebih menarik jika ada banyak pasangan

Kumohon mengertilah

Heechul : oke oke

Kyuhyun : couple siapa Tom?

Author : KyuMin, dah. Buat opening Kyumin oke?

Kyuhyun : sip

Sungmin : duit jalan ada? Semua beres

Author : set dah, lama ga ketemu Sungmin oppa jadi mata okane

Kyuhyun : oke, yang kangen Super Junior VS Girl Generation part II, harap bersabar oke? Disana bahkan ceritanya ada gua sama Minnie hyung. Dan gua senang.

Sungmin :*numpuk Kyuhyun

Bukan itu pabpo. Baiklah terimakasih atas waktunya. Kami akan senang apabila fanfic ini masih ada yang meminati terimakasih, kami harap ini akan lebih menarik dari fanfic sebelumnya. Akhir kata kamu ucapkan terimakasih

See you next chap~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : asrama, bayangkan saja hal negatif sebelum kau menemukan hal yang menyenangkan setelah kau merasakannya. Satu tempat dengan dua penghuni apalagi sama-sama trouble maker. Hidup akan lebih berwarna.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk dan couple lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : drama, romance, comedy, parody, friendship and family

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

ASRAMA? "tidak buruk juga"

.

.

.

Author POV

"Hyukkie, bangun nak, bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi ke asrama" terang eomma Eunhyuk sembari mengetuk pintu kamar sang aegya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang masih berada di dalam kamar menggerliat tidak nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Ia tidak habis pikir jika ia pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan dia di sekolah berasrama. Ckck, ia harus berhati-hati dengan orang tuanya, siapa tahu mereka memiliki ilmu sihir yang Eunhyukpun tak tahu pewarisnya siapa dan yang akan diwariskan ke siapa. Oke mungkin itu berlebihan tapi pada intinya Eunhyuk belum siap untuk memulai kehidupannya di dalam asrama.

"eomma, aku sakit. Jangan bawa aku ke asrama. Kau tahu asrama bukan? Yah kau tahu jika kemungkinan disana beberapa siswa mereka gay dan aku takut jika mereka memperkosaku yang tampan ini eomma, eomma ku mohon jangan bawa aku kesana, nde?" terang Eunhyuk dengan nada memelas dari dalam kamarnya, eomma yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal sendiri. kemarin Eunhyuk menyetujuinya sekarang Eunhyuk malah memberikan argumen lain tentang asrama. Tahu apa anak yang hanya pintar membully, berkelahi dan hobby mengumpulkan video porno ini tentang asrama? Kecuali kalau Eunhyuk membuka telinganya dan mendengar bisikan negatif tentang asrama, bukin bisa jadi.

"pemikiranmu jauh sekali anakku, mana mungkin di sana ada anak gay? Jika memang ada ya mereka tidak akan tertarik dengan namja sepertimu. Kau itu tidak pernah mandi, senang membully dan yang paling buruk dari itu aku sering melihat bahkan laptopmu penuh dengan video porno anakku" kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang eomma sukses membuat Eunhyuk tersungkur kelantai saking terkejutnya. Dari mana eommanya bisa tahu? Apa yang eomma tahu password laptopnya? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Eunhyuk harus mengganti password laptopnya lagi.

"koreksi eomma, bukannya tidak pernah mandi tapi aku jarang mandi. Eomma tapi aku takut. Tak takutkah kau jika anakmu yang tampan ini diapa-apakan disana?" terang Eunhyuk yang pada akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan wajah menunduk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oke Eunhyuk kini memang menangis ketakutan sekarang. Bukan ketakutan karena asrama, tapi ketakutan karena ia yakin seuatu saan eommanya akan menghapus semua video yang ia kumpulkan seperti tempo lalu.

"aku tidak perduli, yang jelas kau rubah sikapmu disana dan jangan membantah. Aku mempunyai pilihan antara kau masuk asrama atau seluruh barang elektronikmu ku sita terutama laptopmu itu aku akan instal ulang agar semua 'virus' yang ada disana hilang" terang sang eomma sukses membuat tangisan Eunhyuk pecah. Eunhyuk tahu apa yang disebut virus dalam laptpnya tersebut adalah semua file yang ia simpan, masa ia sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya Eunhyuk mengumpulkan semua data-data tersebut menjadi hilang dalam sekejap mata. Eunhyuk tak mau apalagi jika sampai semua barang elektroniknya, seperti PSP, smatphonenya, Ipad, Ipod dan yang lain-lain oh tidak. Apa jadinya jika Eunhyuk sekolah di sekolah umum tidak bisa merasakan seluruh barang elektroniknya. Ini seperti neraka.

"tapi eomma, jika aku memilih seluruh barang elektronikku disita kau akan menyekolahkanku di sekolah umumkan eomma?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah berpikir keras, yah siapa tahu memang seperti itu dan Eunhyuk menyetujuinya. Setidaknya bisa bertemu dan hangout bersama teman tidak apalah apalagi jika harus bertemu yeoja berdada besar. Itu tampak semuanya terbayar lunas

"siapa bilang? kau berpikir seperti itu? Tidak anakku, kau akan homeschooling" jleb, ini sama saja kau berada diantara jurang dan lava tidak ada yang menguntungkan. Hidup tanpa barang elektronik, sekolah dirumah, dan-dan kau akan jadi orang terculun oh tidak. Eunhyuk tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi maka jalan lain adalah asrama. Huh, Eunhyuk mendesah pelan kemudian menghapus air matanya. Ya Tuhan, salah apa Eunhyuk sehingga ia harus merasakan pahitnya dunia seperti ini? Terutama pahit sang eomma.

"kau menjebakku eomma" terang Eunhyuk mendapat seringai kemenangan dari sang eomma, kemudian sang eomma memeluk aegya tercintanya sembari mengelus kepala Eunhyuk

"jadilah anak baik disana, aegyaku" titah sang eomma mendapat senyuman dari Eunhyuk. Yah setidaknya ia menyadari jika sang eomma begitu menyayanginya hingga mengambil jalan menyulitkan ini. Eunhyuk juga yakin eommanya tidak akan senang meihatnya jauh dari keluarga.

"hm, aku mengerti eomma, tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku makan, aku lapar" rengek Eunhyuk di dalam pelukan sang eomma membuat sang eomma tertawa

"kau bisa makan sepuasnya anakku" sang eommapun pada akhirnya tertawa dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Eunhyuk, mungkin sang eomma tidak sesedih yang Eunhyuk bayangkan. Bahkan terlihat sekali jika sang eomma bahagia dengan kepergian Eunhyuk.

"kau sepertinya menunggu saat-saat ini begitu lama, eomma? Oh ya dimana appa? Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk berganti topik

"appamu sedang bekerja, aku dengar pagi ini ia kembali mengeluhkan cliennya yang mungkin sangat cantik" terang sang eomma menahan tawa membayangkan rau wajah sang suami sebelum berangkan bekerja

"dan dia namja?" tanya Eunhyuk mendapat anggukan dari sang eomma, Eunhyukpun mendengarnya menjadi geli sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Hae, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya sang eomma sembari memperhatikan sang anak yang tengah terduduk di balkon rumah. Donghae yang mendengar penuturan sang eomma hanya membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum manis membuat sang eomma tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas senyum sang bungsu yang memang sangat menenangkan hati.

"aku hanya menikmati pagi ini eomma, bukankah ini hari terakhirku dirumah?" terang Donghae sembari sesekali memotret apa yang menurutnya bagus dan inilah hobby Donghae selain menari, bernyanyi dan mengomposisikan lagu.

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu, anakku. Jadilah anak yang baik disana" terang sang eomma sembari menampih beberapa pakaian Donghae yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Donghae yang mendengarnya semakin mengembangkan senyumannya yang begitu menawan. Hah, Donghae begitu tampan sehingga banyak sekali yeoja yang bertekuk lutut dihadapannya tetapi karena orientasinya yang menyimpang sang eomma harus rela apabila Donghae sama sekali tidak meyentuh mereka barang sedikitpun. Tapi bagaimana dengan sang eomma? Bukankah eomma Donghae seorang yeoja juga. Itu khusus pengecualian karena ada hubungan darah yang membuat Donghae tidak bersikap dingin pada sang eomma.

"aku akan selalu mengingat apa kata eomma" terang Donghae kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ia beranjak menuju sang eomma dan memeluk sang eomma, sang eomma yang mendapat pelukan dari anak bungsunya tersenyum sedih, karena memang inilah perpisahannya dengan Donghae saat ini.

"aku menyayangimu" terang sang eomma membuat Donghae tersenyum, eommanyapun kemudian mencium kening sang putra tercinta.

"jika kau sudah disana, rubahlah sikapmu. Jangan senang melecehkan teman namjamu" keluh sang eomma mendapat tawa pelan dari Donghae, ia segera melepas pelukan sang eomma kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sangat manis eomma, aku berharap aku bisa menemukan kekasihku dan mengajak kekasihku pulang dan akan mengenalkannya kepada eomma" terang Donghae mendapat senyuman makhlum dari sang eomma, hah seberapa keras ia menentang, ia tak akan bisa menentang orientasi Donghae yang memang seperti itu. Walaupun demikian, asalkan Donghae selalu menjadi anaknya dan tidak menjadi anak yang liar sang eomma sudah sangat bersyukur.

"aku akan selalu menunggunya, jadilah yang terbaik disana. Kau ini padahal kau sangat pintar tapi karena masalah itu. Kau di drop out. Jika di asrama sebesar apapun sikap burukmu, mereka akan setia menghukummu" terang sang eomma membuat Donghae tertawa, baik Donghae maupun sang eomma pastinya akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"jika aku pintar? Aku akan bisa menjadi yang terbaik dimana saja eomma" Donghae membuat eommanya tak hentinya utuk tersenyum sungguh potret keluarga yang harmonis walaupun bagaikan pazzel yang satu bagian dari ini terpecah.

"kau sudah siap dengan barang bawaanmu?" tanya sang eomma sembari mencium kening sang aegya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"aku sudah membawa laptopku, Ipadku, Ipod, hm PSP, dan beberapa barang elektronikku" titah Eunhyuk mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang eomma, mendapat perlakuan demikian Eunhyuk menjadi meringis sendiri. ini sakit sungguh apalagi tangan sang eomma yang terlihat sangat halus padahal sangat keras

"aku berharap kau disana sering mandi, aku kasihan dengan anak yang akan menjadi roomatemu disana" terang sang eomma membuat Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa mili, ini penghinaan pikir Eunhyuk

"jika temanku tidak menginginkan aku berada disana, aku cukup menendangnya keluar kamar" Eunhyuk berucap tidak memperdulikan sang eomma yang tengah tertawa, ia kini lebih menyibukkan diri dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"kau sudah membawa administrasinyakan? Aku harap kau meneleponku seminggu sekali" terang sang eomma untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sang supir pribadi menutup pintu mobilnya membawa sang pangeran monkey menuju asrama yang ia sendiri tidak akan pernah membayangkan kehidupannya kedepan akan seperti apa

"aku sudah membawanya, aku akan meneleponmu apabila aku masih ingat memiliki keluarga" perkataan Eunhyuk sukses mendapat delikan danri sang eomma dari luar kaca mobil, apakah seperti itu sikap seorang anak yang akan berpisah dengan orang tuanya?

"aku doakah hidupmu tak bahagia disana, little monkey" teriak sang eomma malah mendapat tatapan aneh dari pelayan yang lain, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang samar-samar mendengarnya merasa kesal sendiri. bahagiakan eommanya ketika ia pergi? Oke, untuk membuat eommanya khawatir selama satu bulan penuh Eunhyuk tak akan menghubunginya. Pikir Eunhyuk jahat sembari menyeringai masih bermain dengan PSPnya.

"kau sudah memeriksa barang bawaanmu, Hae?" Donghae yang tengah menata semua kopernya di bagasi hanya mengangguk paham. Untuk satu ini, Donghae sangat hapal jika sang eomma pasti selalu mengingatkannya.

"aku sudah membawa semuanya" terang Donghae setelah menutup bagasi mobilnya, ia kemudia berbalik kearah sang eomma yang membawakannya sekotak puding strawberry dan jeruk mandarin yah lumayan bisa menjadi makan siang saat diperjalanan, mengingat jarak Mokpo dan Seoul yang sangat jauh. Hah, perpisahan begitu berat bagi kedua insan ini terutama sang eomma. Hanya Donghae yang selalu menemaninya dirumah dan sekarang rumah pasti akan terasa sangat sepi tanpa prince of fishy ini. Lupakan sang menantu karena pekerjaan sang menantu hanya berbelanja dan mengahabiskan uang sang suami saja.

"jangan ulangi kesalahanmu di sana, Hae" pesan sang eomma mendapat senyuman hangat dari Donghae

"aku tidak berjanji untuk itu eomma" balas Donghae mendapat pukulan pelan dikepalanya. Dasar, eomma Donghae jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelakuan anaknya yang bisa dikatakan diluar nalar dan akal sehat.

"walaupun disana kau tidak akan di drop out setidaknya kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Jangan sampai karena kekuranganmu kau tidak memiliki teman di sana" Donghae yang menangkap nada khawatir dalam setiap kata dikalimat yang dilontarkan oleh eommanya kembali tersenyum dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan sangat menawan

"aku hanya bergurau. Aku berharap jika aku pulang Donghwa hyung sudah tidak bersama si jalang itu lagi" harap Donghae kembali mendapat pukulan dikepalanya. Siapa jalang? Kenapa Donghae mengatakan hal itu? Walaupun seberengsek apapun kakak iparnya tidak sepantasnya Donghae mengatakannya dengan sebutan jalang.

"dia kakak iparmu, Hae. Setidaknya aku bisa hargai dia" tutur sang eomma, mendapat anggukan malas dari Donghae.

"hah, tak seharusnya eomma membelanya. Oh, aku akan terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu nde eomma. Annyeong" pamit Donghae membungkuk kemudian beranjak masuk menuju mobil ferari hitam dengan dua mobil penumpang. Mobil yang sangat mewah dan pantas untuk mendukung kesan maskulin Donghae. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan melambai setelah mobil yang Donghae kendarai melaju secara teratur sampai menghilang dibalik tikungan yang tidak terlalu tajam di dekat rumah mereka.

"aku pasti akan merindukan, nemo kecilku" gumam sang eomma mulai berbalik dan beranjak menuju rumahnya memulai hari baru tanpa kehadiran sang aegya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Eunhyuk telah sampai di sebuah gerbang besar dengan warna hijau yang mendominasi pemandangan di sana. Merasakan suasana sejuk saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki disana. Eunhyuk yang menikmati sejuknya udara disana tak sadar bergumam

"sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini" ia kembali tersenyum, pelan ia mulai menarik kopernya dan beberapa tas yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang tersedia, ia tak perlu takut akan ia yang tersesat karena disini terdapat sebuah peta kecil yang menunjukkan dimana saja letak-letak tempat yang tersedia disana.

"aku tak mengerti, tempatnya begitu luas. Haruskan aku menggunakan navigasi?" terang Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dengan sigap ia meraih smartphonenya dari dalam saku celana, tapi sesuatu terjadi

"aish, kenapa ponsel ini mati?" kesal Eunhyuk mulai merutuki dirinya yang memang jarang mencharger phoneselnya. Hah, ini mulai tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa lama Eunhyuk yang diam dan terlihat seperti anak hilang. Terlihat seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam sekolah disana yang tengah memperhatikan lagap Eunhyuk yang sangat ketara jika ia sedang kebingungan. Pelan namun pasti anak tersebut mulai mendekati sang little monkey

"ada yang bisaku bantu? Kau terlihat seperti kebingungan?" tanya anak tersebut mengagetkan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kesan pertama yang muncul dibenak Eunhyuk –aku-kembali-menemukan-siswa-yang-memiliki-paras-cantik-disini- menatap siswa tersebut dengan tatapan bodoh dan membuat siswa tersebut tertawa

"a-aku, y-ya aku tersesat disini. Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Eunhyuk mendapat anggukan dari anak tersebut. kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Eunhyuk, beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk membalas sambutan tersebut dan kembali tersenyum.

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sungmin" terang Sungmin mendapat anggukan senang dari Eunhyuk, mungkin hari ini tidak begitu buruk juga. Karena baru sampai disini Eunhyuk telang memiliki teman baru dengan wajah yang err...manis, tubuh yang lumayan berisi dan sikap yang ramah

"aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan Eunhyuk" balas Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung, baru pertama kali ia diajak berbicara seperti ini. Ia mengingat jika terdahulu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman karena sikapnya itu, jikalau ada? Hanya akan menjadi lintah bagi kehidupan Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk mulai berharap jika Sungmin tidak menjadi lintah bagi kehidupannya kelak.

"kenapa Eunhyuk?" respon Sungmin sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu, Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan pertanyaan demikian hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung masih dengan posisi tangan yang berjabatan

"karena nama Lee Hyukjae mirip dengan nama pelawak. Huh, aku tak mau namaku jika aku dianggap sebagai seorang pelawak" terang Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendapat tawa dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk yang mendengar tawa Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa juga.

"baiklah, aku mengerti Eunhyuk-ssi. Lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Sungmin terlihat serius sekarang, Eunhyuk harus mendengus saat akan mengatakan alasannya kenapa ia sampai disini

"aku, dikeluarkan dari sekolahku. Karena aku memukul beberapa 'yang terpaksa harus ku sebut mereka' chingu" titah Eunhyuk sembari menekan kata 'yang terpaksa harus ku sebut mereka', dalam hati ia merutuki karena mereka sama sekali bukan chingunya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa, kenapa bisa menjadi kebetulan seperti ini?

"karena kau disebut manis dan sering digoda mereka?" tebak Sungmin mendapat sentakan dari Eunhyuk, darimana Sungmin tahu?

"hey, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan demikian, aku takut..." canda Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk kembali memanyunkan bibirnya "...aku tahu karena aku juga demikian, bedanya aku dipindahkan dan bukan di drop out" Sungmin terdengar bangga mengingat dirinya hanya dipindahkan dan tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang di drop out. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja dengan tubuh yang terlihat sejajar dengan mereka dengan wajah yang tampan melintas disebelah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, dengan sebuah koper dan tas persis sama seperti Eunhyuk sembari menggunkan topi dan jaket hitam dengan model simple tetapi tetap memberikan kesal maskulin. Sungmin yang kebetulan melihat namja tersebut menjadi terpesona terbukti dari pipinya yang bersemu merah sedangkan Eunhyuk masih dengan dunianya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat namja yang tengah melewatinya. Terlihat dingin dan mempesona, ya Tuhan, apa yang membuat dihari yang cerah ini seorang bidadara tampan turun ke bumi?

"Sungmin? Minnie? SUNGMINNIE!" teriak Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, Sungmin yang terkejut terlonjak kebelakang dan sontak mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

"nde? Wae Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin mulai akrab dengan Eunhyuk sembari memegang dadanya seolah takut jika jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya. Sungmin kemudian kembali melihat ke belakang dan melihat langkah namja tersebut begitu manly.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk ikut penasaran dengan pandangan Sungmin, ikut melihat kemana Sungmin melihat. Ia juga melihat namja tersebut dan kesannya? 'dia terlihat lebih berisi dariku' tak ada kesan lain seperti Sungmin yang berpikir 'kenapa namjachinguku tak semanly dia? Namjachinguku hanya mementingkan game saja' pikir Sungmin putus asa mengingat sang namjachingu.

"oh, aniya. Namja tadi terlihat sama sepertimu, apa dia temanmu?" Sungmin kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada topik apa sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali kepada pemikirannya tadi menganggap jika namja tadi adalah angin lalu

"ani, aku tidak mengenalnya. Hm, Sungminnie-ah kau bisa mengantarkanku untuk menyelesaikan administrasinya?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point dan mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin, Sungmin kemudian menggandengan tangan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk agak canggung dengan posisi ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengukir pikiran negatif dengan teman barunya. Yah, bersyukulah dirimu Sungmin karena menjadi teman pertama Eunhyuk yang Eunhyuk anggap.

"saya tidak menyangka, siswa pintar seperti anda dikeluarkan karena sebuah pelecehan" terang sang kepala sekolah membaca semua surat administrasi yang Donghae serahkan kehadapan kepala sekolah. Kini, Donghae tengah duduk di ruang kepala sekolah mengurus administrasi dengan jaket hitam yang bermotif simple dan dengan topi yang menutupi surai darkbrownnya yang terlihat sangat halus. Donghae yang mendengar penuturan sang kepala sekolah sama sekali tidak merasakan malu mendengar alasan kenapa ia di drop out dan malah asik mendengarkan komentar-komentar dari sang kepala sekolah.

"gamsahamida" terang Donghae kemudian saat sang kepala sekolah kembali melontarkan pujian-pujian terhadap Donghae yang menjadi pemenang lomba dance, mengomposisi lagu, beberapa olimpiade dan banyak penghargaan lain membuat sang kepala sekolah berdecak kagum.

"baiklah Donghae-ssi, ini seragam sekolah anda dan ini kunci kamar anda. Sistem arsama disini adalah roomate dimana sebuah kamar ditinggali oleh dua orang siswa" terang sang kepala sekolah kembali mendapat anggukan paham oleh Donghae, ia segera bangkit dan menunduk hormat sebelum meraih administarinya yang telah disahkan dan beberapa barang seperti seragam dan kunci kamarnya.

"saya permisi pamit. Annyeong" salam Donghae kembali menunduk hormat dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. sampai di depan pintu keluar langkahnya terhenti karena melihat dua bidadari yang tengah berjalan dengan pelan sempurna dengan senyuman menawan dari keduanya, namja yang pertama dengan rambut bopb redbrownnya dan yang kedua dengan tubuh yang lumayan berisi tetapi tidak mengurangi kesan manis dari namja tersebut. namja pertama terlihat seperti dirinya membawa sebuah koper dan tas yang terlihat sangat sangat cantik melebihi namja kedua dengan surai hitam legam yang membuatnya terlihat manis tetapi tetap bagi Donghae namja yang membawa koperlah yang terbaik. Hingga tak sadar mereka saling bertemu pandang tepatnya Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mereka saling bertatapan akan tetapi tatapan Donghae justru tertuju pada Eunhyuk, kemudian tersenyum simpul yang kembali membuat Sungmin tersipu. Kembali Sungmin berpikir kenapa Donghae lebih carming daripada Kyuhyun? Walaupun Sungmin tidak mengenal Donghae sepenuhnya. Namanyapun Sungmin belum tahu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan senyuman tersebut menjadi tidak mengerti harus berekspresi apa. Satu sisi ia gugup, dan disatu sisi ia kesal. Ayolah, masa belum sekolah disini Eunhyuk harus memukul orang karena menggodanya, tetapi Donghae tidak terlihat sedang menggoda. Mungkin hanya sekedar menyapa sebagai formalitas, mungkin. Sedangkan Donghae memberikan langkah awal dalam membuat Eunhyuk terpesona padanya. Tetapi sepertinya Donghae salah karena Eunhyuk bukanlah gay sepertinya. Namun, apa yang Donghae mau haruslah Donghae dapatkan dan Donghae yakin ia akan mendapatkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua namja manis yang tengah terpaku pada senyum Donghae. Sungmin yang tersipu dan Eunhyuk yang masih berpikir.

"err...mengapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja?" tanya Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum makhlum. Kini Sungmin mulai menyadari jika Eunhyuk bukanlah seorang gay. Oke, Sungmin mulai berpikir untuk merahasiakan ini dari Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk tidak menghindarinya terlebih jika Eunhyuk adalah gayphobic karena Eunhyuk adalah orang yang baik dan Sungmin senang berteman dengan Eunhyuk.

"entahlah, mungkin hanya sekedar formalitas" elak Sungmin mendapat anggukan setuju dari Eunhyuk, mungkin apa kata Sungmin ada benarnya juga.

"ayo kita kedalam" ajak Sungmin kemudian kembali meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak canggung lagi akan hal itu.

"EH-8-09" gumam Donghae saat menyocokkan nomor kamarnya dengan pintu yang tertera di depan kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya dan rommatenya. Ia kembali mendengus kemudian menempelkan card yang ia anggap sebagai kunci di tempat yang bisa membaca id dan pass kunci tersebut. tidak lama menunggu pintu kamar tersebut akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan dihadapan Donghae sebuah kamar yang tertata rapi dengan dua buah tempat tidur queen size, dua buah meja belajar, dan dua buah lemari dan sebuah pintu lain yang Donghae yakini adalah kamar mandi. Kesan pertama terlihat simple tetapi rapi dengan cat yang berwarna biru di beberapa sisi dan didominasi warna putih yang memberikan kesan sejuk. Setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut tak perlu takut mengunci karena sistem pintu tersebut setiap tertutup pasti terkunci. Ia beranjak pelan mendekati salah satu temat tidur yang berada disana. Tak ada debu dan terlihat sangat bersih dan tertata rapi. Membuat Donghae ingin segera melepas penatnya dan merangkai mimpi yang membuatnya terlelap, tapi Donghae tidaklah harus menjadi manja seperti itu, ini asrama tidak ada eomma yang selalu membantu dan merapikan kamarmu, semua yang kaulakukan haruslah sendiri, mengingatnya Donghae harus mendengus kemudian mendekati kopernya dan membuka isi koper dan tas tersebut memindahkan barang yang harus dipindahkan dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Beberapa saat setelah Donghae merapikan kamarnya-lupakan untuk tempat tidur, meja, dan lemari yang lain karena itu bukan hak Donghae- ia segera keluar kamar untuk sekedar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Karena tak mungkin disaat seperti ini Donghae menjadi seseorang yang tertutup lumayan untuk mencari ruang dance sekedar merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena dari tadipagi belum memanaskan dirinya, ia mengetahui informasi tersebut dari sang kepala sekolah saat mengesahkan administrasinya. Sebelumnya Donghae mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih simple dengan baju kaos tidak berleher berwarna putih dan celana panjang juga sepatu kets birunya. Tidak buruk juga dan ini simple, sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya diarah cermin yang menempel di belakang pintu lemarinya. Wajahnya tak buruk malah sangat tampan dan banyak orang mengakuinya. Terdengar narsis? Tapi begitulah kenyataan.

"mungkin , aku sudah siap untuk beradaptasi" terang Donghae menutup pintu lemarinya dan mulai beranjak sesuai dengan apa yang ia terangkan. Beradaptasi tentunya

"kau siapa? Apa kau anak baru?" tanya seseorang menginterupsi Donghae yang tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia berbalik melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Seseorang dengan wajah yang innocent terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya dan memiliki mata yang indah. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan tak dipungkiri jika namja yang menanyakan Donghae tersebut menjadi bersemu merah.

"nde, aku memang anak baru. Senang bertemu denganmu" terang Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, uluran tangan Donghae mendapat respon baik dari sang namja, malu-malu sang namja tersebut tersenyum membalas senyuman Donghae

"aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kau?" tanya Donghae membuat namja tersebut tersenyum senang

"Lu Han, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Luhan" Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengakhiri jabat tangan mereka. ia masih tersenyum sembari memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi membalas senyuman Donghae semakin bersemu merah karena Donghae begitu manly dengan style seperti itu

"Luhan? Bukan nama Korea, kau orang China?" tanya Donghae to the point mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai berbicara tentang satu sama lain dari kebangsaan sampai dengan latar belakang mereka kenapa mereka bisa berada disini. Karena baik Donghae maupun Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang easy going jadi perkenalan mereka berlangsung lancar tanpa kecanggungan sedikitpun

"kamarmu dimana?" tanya Donghae dipertengahan pembicaraan mereka, Luhan dengan santai menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya dan mendapat anggukan paham dari Donghae, tanpa mereka sadari terlihat empat namja lain yang tengah beranjak melewati mereka. mereka tersenyum menyapa Luhan dan terhenti ketika melihat Donghae

"siapa dia?" tanya namja dengan ukuran kepala yang besar menunjuk kearah Donghae dengan tatapan ingin tahu, sedangkan namja yang lain hanya menggeleng dari namja yang lebih tinggi dengan PSP ditangannya, namja tirus dalam genggaman namja yang bertanya tersebut dan yang terakhir ada namja dengan wajah datarnya sembari membaca bukunya.

"ah, Yesungie gege. Perkenalkan dia Lee Donghae gege, anak baru yang menempati kamar EH-8-09 tepat di depan kamarku" terang Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada Yesungie lebih tepatnya Yesung sedangkan insan yang lain yang mendengarkan penuturan Luhan kembali menatap Donghae.

"perkenalkan Donghae, Lee Donghae imnida" terang Donghae kembali tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Yesung

"Kim Jeongwoon, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" terang yesung membalas uluran tangan Donghae kemudian digantikan oleh namja tirus yang sedari tadi tangannya berada di genggaman tangan Yesung

"namaku Kim Ryeowook, Ryeowook imnida" sapa Ryeowook ramah, Donghae yang mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook menjadi melongo sendiri. wajahnya manis dan suara tak kalah menggemaskan. Hah, sepertinya Donghae mulai berpikir untuk mendekati salah satu diantara mereka mulai saat ini. Tetapi bayangkan namja yang ia lihat membawa koper tadi masih membekas bagaikan kanker karena dari tadi ia tengah sibuk memikirkan namja tersebut.

"Kyu, Bummie giliran kalian" terang Ryeowook kemudian membuat dua sahabat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sedangkan Ryeowook menginterupsikan mereka untuk berkenalan dengan Donghae, terbukti dari matanya yang bergerak dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum menuju Donghae bergantian, membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengerti. kemudian mereka menatap Donghae dan Donghae kembali tersenyum dibalas senyuman dari mereka.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae imnida" terang Donghae kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapat balasan dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kim Kibum" terang Kibum tersenyum membalas senyuman Donghae yang terlihat sayang untuk dilewatkan kemudain beralih menjadi Donghae menjabat tangan Kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, kekasih dari Lee Sung-akh. Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" kesal Kyuhyun setelah mendapat pukulan dengan buku dari Kibum, Donghae yang mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka hanya tersenyum hangat.

"kalian tak usah malu denganku" terang Donghae terdengar gantung, tetapi mereka semua tahu apa maksudnya.

"hah, lebih baik kita bicara di cafetaria saja. Berbicara sembari berdiri bukanlah ide yang bagus" terang Luhan menginterusi semuanya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya termasuk Donghae. Kumudain mereka semua berangkat bersama menuju cafetaria yang terletak digedung sebelah gedung asrama.

"apa kau tidak ke kamarmu dulu? Sekedar melihat mungkin?" tanya Sungmin yang menikmati icecreamnya bersama dengan Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan administrasi mereka di ruang kepala sekolah. Kini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman tersebut. terlihat sepi karena banyak siswa yang masih memiliki kelas, sedangkan Sungmin? Ia sering melakukan ini apabila ia sedang kesal dengan guru yang mengajar dikelasnya.

"nanti saja. Aku masih ingin disini. Mengapa taman ini terlihat sepi?" pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk masih menikmari susu starwberrynya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut.

"karena ini masih jam sekolah, jika sore menjelang petang taman ini akan ramai dengan siswa yang berolah raga atau sekedar menyegarkan pikiran mereka" balas Sungmin tanpa melihat kehadapan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya meminum susu strawberrynya tanpa memberikan respon yang berarti kepada Sungmin

"lalu kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran bebas seperti ini? apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk mencari topik lain

"aku membolos, aku benci dengan gurunya" terang Sungmin masih menikmari icecreamnya sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan bingung

"membolos? Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin

"aku sering melakukan ini karena guru itu selalu memojokkanku dan selalu berusaha balas dendam denganku" terang Sungmin mendapat tawa dari Eunhyuk

"mengapa demikian?" Sungmin kemudian menghadapkan tatapannya ke Eunhyuk, hah, mungkin ia harus menjadi orang yang terbuka kecuali untuk itu.

"aku sering mempermalukannya, dan aku pikir ia ingin membalas dendamnya padaku" terang Sungmin semakin membuat tawa Eunhyuk terlepas. Oke, mungkin bukan dia saja yang sering membuat gurunya kesal bahkan Sungmin yang terlihat polos inipun sama.

"ceritamu membuatku lapar" terang Eunhyuk memang tidak nyambung ke dalam topik mereka tetapi mendapat senyuman dari Sungmin.

"kau ini, baiklah kita ke cafetaria saja, tapi sebelumnya koper dan tasmu harap ditaruh terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti majikan dan pelayan" mengerti maksud Sungmin membuat wajah Eunhyuk ditekuk kesal tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum karena ia tahu Sungmin hanya bergurau dengannya dan Eunhyuk tidak marah.

"cih, baiklah. Tapi antarkan aku dulu" terang Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dan menggendong kembali tasnya yang terasa sangat berat. Ingatkan Eunhyuk jika ia memiliki tubuh yang tirus sehingga membuat tas tersebut begitu berat. Dan jangan salahkan Sungmin karena Sungmin telah menawarkan bantuan tetapi ditolak dengan alasan 'aku tak mau merepotkan chinguku' yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum

"kau mendapat kamar apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan saat mereka kini sampai di depan gedung asrama, Eunhyuk segera melihat kunci cardnya dan melihat code kunci tersebut

"FH-8-09" terang Eunhyuk dengan pelan mendapat tatapan ragu dari Sungmin

"kau sungguh mendapat kamar itu?" tanya Sungmin mendapat anggukan pelan dari Eunhyuk

"tetapi kamar disini hanya sampai EH-9-09" lanjut Sungmin mendapat belalakan mata dari Eunhyuk, jangan katakan jika kepala sekolah itu senang membully dan ingin balas dendam kepada Eunhyuk seperti guru yang mengajar Sungmin.

"tapi bena-" "cobaku lihat" Sungmin segera meraih kunci card tersebut kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan –apa-kau-bisa-membaca?

"ini EH-8-09 bukan FH-8-09. Kau hampir membuatku kebingungan. Ayo, kuantarkan sehingga kita bisa menganjal perut laparmu" terang Sungmin meraih koper yang Eunhyuk genggam dan segera berlari membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan berteriak 'kembalikan koperku' atau 'hey, jangan tinggalkan aku' hingga bereka sampai di depan kamar yang bertuliskan sama seperti apa yang di kunci card milik Eunhyuk. Sungmin kemudian menempelkan card tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu itupun terbuka memberlihatkan dua buah tempat tidur queen size, meja beljar, dan lemari dengan satu pintu menuju kamar mandi. Akan tetapi pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu objek dimana salah satu tempat tidur disana telah terbaluti dengan seprai, bantal dan selimut. Oh mungkin sudah ada penghuninya begitu pikir mereka

"seingatku kemarin kamar ini masih kosong" gumam Sungmin sembari masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bergidik bahu karena ia tak tahu tentang kamar ini. Tetapi kesan pertama ia senang dengan kamar ini karena terdapat juga sebuah jendela yang menyambungkannya menuju balkon yang memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman belakang gedung asrama ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan membereskan kamar yang tersisa mereka segera beranjak menuju pintu tersebut. tetapi belum sempat mereka membuka pintu tersebut, pintu tersebut telah terbuka menampakkan namja yang lihat waktu tadi.

Eunhyuk yang membatu menatap namja tersebut, Sungmin yang bersemu dan Donghae yang tersenyum mengetahui jika Eunhyuklah yang akan menjadi roomatenya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AN : masalah yang Sungmin dibalas dendamin sama gurunya itu. Itu adalah kisah nyata Author, waktu ini Author sering ngangguin dan permaluin itu guru PKL, tetapi dia sering balas dendam dan sering Author ladeni. Dia sering remehin Author jadi Author sering permaluin dan ngerjain dia. Udah ah, Gomen, Mian, Maaf, jika fanfic ini jelek. Author buatnya ngebut. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima

Terimakasih :D

Author : setidaknya ini sudah ngebut

Kyuhyun : gua nongol. Skrip gua udah keren. Muahahaha

Sungmin : akhirnya gua dapat skrip yang memuaskan

Heechul : gua belum keliatan#bawa golok

Kangin : Gua juga. Hadeh~

Oh ya loe, beneran masukin chara lain. Kirain gua loe bercanda

Donghae : gua sering senyum entar senyuman gua buat Hyukkie nae baby jadi diabetes

Eunhyuk : kok gua dibilang jarang mandi?

Gua sering mandi oe ga terima gua

Leeteuk : besok tanggal 30 gua mau wamil

Ryeowook : eomma~ kami akan merindukanmu#peluk Leeteuk

Author : semoga kau sehat saat wamil, oppa

Kami dari ELF pasti akan setia menunggumu pulang

Kangin : hm, gua pulang istri gua wamil

Donghae : gua wamilnya barengan sama Eunhyuk nae baby Hyukjae#cium Eunhyuk, ditampol pake sepatu hak dan kewajiban

Yesung : gua kapan ya? Lupa

Henry : Henrynya kapan keliatan? Henry belum dapat skrip Tom

Zhoumy : hah, aku kewarganegaraan apa ya? Wamil ga ya?

Hangeng : bakalan kangen ketawa, lesung pipi eomma lagi

Heechul : gua wamil lagi setahun ini lagi. Dan gua akan come back

Leeteuk : hah, gua pengen nangis ngingat kalian. Pasti banyak banget yang gua lewatkan dua tahu ini *senyum sedih

Shindong : Super Junior bukan Super Junior saat kita sendiri, tapi Super Junior akan menjadi Super Junior saat kita bersama dan aku yakin kita pasti tetap bersama

Siwon : aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk eomma, fighting ne eomma.

ALL (-Leeteuk) : SARANGHAEYO PARK JUNGSOO. HUWAAAAAAA#nangis bareng

Authro : bakalan kangen banget sama Leader terbaik dan murah senyum seperti oppa. Huwaaaaaa~

Kyuhyun : gua ga tahu harus ngomong apa

Kibum : aku akan merindukan eomma

Leeteuk : hanya dua tahun, hanya dua tahu~ semangatkan aku #nangis

Author : ah, udah deh, kita lanjutin sesi nangisnya nanti aja. Minta kritik saran dulu

Kyuhyun : couple siapa Tom?

Author : untuk perpisahan eomma dan appa. KangTeuk couple

Leeteuk : ni anak ngedan. Mau pisah masih ngasi gua kerjaan

Author : bacot#ditendang ke Magellan

Kangin : duit?

Yesung : recehan mau?

Ryeowook : ah udah ah~#nangis

Leeteuk : yang jelas waktu gua wamil ga ada yang jadi leader. Hahahaha#ketawa + nangis

Kangin : karena kau yang terbaik

Ya untuk semua readers minta kritik sarannya. Melalu review dan flame.

Maaf karena kejelan fanfic ini. Semoga masih ada yang berminat

Leeteuk : see you 2 years again~ :D

ALL (-Leeteuk) : #hug Leeteuk

EOMMAAAA~#semuanya mewek

See you next chap~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : asrama, bayangkan saja hal negatif sebelum kau menemukan hal yang menyenangkan setelah kau merasakannya. Satu tempat dengan dua penghuni apalagi sama-sama trouble maker. Hidup akan lebih berwarna.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk dan couple lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : drama, romance, comedy, parody, friendship and family

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

ASRAMA? "tidak buruk juga"

.

.

.

Author POV

"bukankah kau yang kulihat tadi?" instrupsi Sungmin saat keheningan mendominasi beberapa saat yang lalu, terlihat Donghae yang masih menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti sedangkan Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah karena masih bingung kenapa Donghae seperti itu padanya. Muncul pemikiran buruk tetapi segera ia tepis karena ia tak mau merusak imagenya dihari pertama jumpa dengan Donghae. Siapa tahu Donghae hanya ingin berteman dengannya? Benarkan?

"iya, perkenalkan aku Donghae, Lee Donghae imnida" balas Donghae semakin tersenyum lebar membuat Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak tersemu. Donghae tampan, ramah, dan berotot. Donghae melirik sungmin sekilas membuat Sungmin menunduk. Eunhyuk menangkap kelakuan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Perlahan pemikiran itu timbul kembali, apa sebenarnya Sungmin itu gay? Pikir Eunhyuk mulai tak tenang. Masa iya teman yang ia anggap baik adalah seorang gay? Dan yang lebih parah lagi jika Sungmin menyukainya? Aigoo, Eunhyuk sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Lama Eunhyuk memperhatikan Sungmin, mendapat perhatian dari Donghae, walaupun tangannya tidak ada yang membalas jabatannya. Ia masih bersabar, sembari memperhatikan sang target. Ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk sangat dalam, terlihat Eunhyuk yang mengerutkan keningnya sembari sesekali melirik ke Sungmin dengan wajah yang ketakutan membuat Donghae tersenyum

'sepertinya ini masih baru untuknya' gumam Donghae dalam hatinya, ia akhirnya berdehem membuyarkan pemikiran yang sempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pikirkan, mereka sontak menatap kearah Donghae, kemudian Donghae menunjuk tangannya yang masih terbuka dengan matanya, membuat Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk mengerti. Sungmin yang pertama kali menjabat tangan Donghae. Dan Donghae dapat merasakan jika telapak tangan Sungmin itu halus, bahkan melebihi halus tangannya. Sungmin masih menuduk sembari memperkenalkan dirinya dan masih sesekali dilirik Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kenal Sungmin sembari melepas jabatan tersebut. dan pada akhirnya berani menatap Donghae yang memperhatikan Eunhyuk, Sungmin memang merasa bodoh saat menatap Donghae karena ia dapat melihat dari pantulan bayangan Eunhyuk yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan curiga dari pupil mata Donghae. Ah, mungkin Eunhyuk akan menghindarinya. Pikir Sungmin mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sudah ia sembunyikan dari Eunhyuk

"kau?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, kemudian Eunhyuk membalas jabatan tersebut dengan senyuman seadanya-senyuman terpaksa-

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" jawab Eunhyuk melepas jabatannya, tetapi berbeda dengan Donghae yang merasakan telapan tangan Eunhyuk bahkan lebih lembut dari Sungmin. Benar, Eunhyuk memang sempurna untuknya.

"...ng S-Sungminnie, mungkin aku akan membatalkan untuk makan, aku merasa masih banyak yang harusku selesaikan. Kau masih mengingatkan beberapa barangku yang belum dirapikan sepenuhnya?" lanjut Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin takut-takut setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Donghae, dan Donghae hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, terutama Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang merasa jika ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Eunhyuk beradaptasi kembali hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya kemudian berpamitan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tentunya.

"nde, aku mengerti. sampai berjumpa besok" terang Sungmin 'iya jika kau bisa menerimaku sebagai temanmu' lanjutnya dalam hati mulai beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mereka. Sungmin kemudian mendengus pelan sampai ia kembali menengok ke belakang dan pintu tersebut telah tertutup. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan bergumam

"bodoh, kenapa kau menunjukkan jati dirimu kepadanya?" gumam Sungmin sembari memukul kepalanya sembari menunduk tanpa melihat seseorang yang tengah bermain game di tangannya hingga mereka saling bertabrakan membuat Sungmin terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi bagian bawahnya yang terlebih dahulu bersentuhan dengan dinginnya pondasi lantai.

"m-mianhaey-" "gwaenchamna hyung?" interupsi korban tabrakan Sungmin, Sungmin tahu orang ini. Orang yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hidupnya dan menemani hari-harinya. Orang yang Sungmin cintai, bahkan sangat walaupun prlaku orang tersebut sangatah buruk untuknya bukan buruk dalam artian senang memukul atau menyiksa Sungmin tetapi orang yang tidak pernah memberikan Sungmin perhatian walaupun hanya dengan seuntai kata yang manis. Sungmin kemudian mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat sosok tersebut tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sungmin raih. Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menerima uluran tangan dari orang tersebut. terlihat mimik wajah khawatir dari orang tersebut sembari ikut menepuk bagian belakang Sungmin dengan tangan kamannya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang PSPnya yang tengah dipause.

"m-mianhaeyo Kyu" terang Sungmin mendapat senyum simpul dari Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai menepuk belakang Sungmin yang kotor Kyuhyun segera mencuri ciuman dari bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersentak. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan? Jika Eunhyuk mengetahuinya bagaimana? Walaupun ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, bukan hal tabu mengingat apa saja yang telah mereka lalui selama ini tetapi jika teman yang menurutnya sangat berharga-Eunhyuk- melihatnya terlebih ia mengetahui siapa Eunhyuk yang tidak terbiasa dengan hubungan sesama jenis malah akan membuat Eunhyuk menjauhinya.

"berhati-hatilah, jangan melihat ke bawah saat berjalan. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point melihat mimik wajah Sungmin yang berubah murung saat setelah ia cium. Sungmin sontak terlihat panik saat Kyuhyun membaca kegelisahannya karena Kyuhyun.

"jangan bersembunyi dariku Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Benar Sungmin ingin berpaling dari Kyuhyun karena ia tak mampu untuk mengutarakan masalahnya kepada anak yang lebih muda darinya. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak suka ditutup-tutupi tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin membebani orang yang sangat ia cintai terlebih Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Masalah Kyuhyunpun sangat banyak sehingga membuatnya tidak enak hati harus membagikan bebannya pada Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku memang tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, Kyu" elak Sungmin mendapat seringaian dari Kyuhyun

"apa kau menganggapku, Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang membuat Sungmin menunduk. Mulai, sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini akan dimulai. Kyuhyun yang akan berbicara kasar dan menyakitan. Siapa yang tidak menganggap Kyuhyun? Terlebih Sungmin sangat mencitainya? Siapa yang berani dan mampu mengelaknya? Tidak ada, bahkan tidak seorangpun berani mengelaknya. Tetapi ayolah, mengapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti jika Sungmin hanya ingin tidak membebaninya bukan tidak menganggapnya

"aku selalu menganggapmu, bodoh. Kau mengapa tak pernah mengerti? sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jika aku tak ingin membebanimu, Kyu" histeris Sungmin sembari menjongkokkan dirinya. Cukup! Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan hati sudah cukup. Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun mengerti akan dirinya.

"apa aku selalu mengeluh jika curahan hatimu itu membebani diriku, hyung?" terang Kyuhyun sembari mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, kemudian menggapai pipi chubby Sungmin dan mengintruksi Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Lama mereka saling bertatapan sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab apa yang ia katakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersipu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian mengelus surai hitam Sungmin

"aku tak pernah menganggapmu demikian, hyung. Aku malah ingin mengetahui apa yang kau alami agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Bukan hanya sekedar menjalin hubungan dan bersetubuh. Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu karena kau menganggapku. Hyung, yakinkan aku agar aku selalu ada untukmu, selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahmu dan selalu mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Aku mencintaimu bukan sekedar mengenalmu tapi memahamimu dari segala sudut yang mampu ku jangkau, jikalau aku tak bisa aku akan berusaha untuk menjangkaunya" terang Kyuhyun pajang lebar membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Tuhan, jelaskan pada Sungmin jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah dimana Kyuhyun yang menuturinya dengan tutur manis dan puitis, ya Tuhan, sudah sejak lama Sungmin menanti ini, sejak lama pula Sungmin menginginkan ini. Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, semakin erat dan erat melupakan segala keraguan dan beban yang ia bebani, mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun membuat semangatnya kembali. Mungkin inilah yang selalu membuatnya mencintai Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah merangkai kata yang mampu membuatnya luluh dan tenang.

"Kyu, gomawoyo. Mianhae aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. mianhae yo" Sungmin merasakan jika pelukannya dibalas oleh sang kekasih. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian ia telah melumat bibir Sungmin dengan pelan tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata telah memperhatikan mereka bahkan ada yang sampai tersenyum geli melihat kemesraan mereka yang sungguh sangat jarang mereka tunjukkan mengingat Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang cuek dengan sekelilingnya.

"permisi, kami mau lewat. Kalian menghalangi jalan ini dengan prilaku kalian" itrupsi seseorang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungin menyadari posisi dimana mereka sekarang. Mereka segera melepas tautan bibir mereka melihat ke sekeliling dimana Yesung yang menyembunyikan mata Ryeowook dibalik telapak tangannya, Zhoumy yang memeluk Henry dengan posisi membelakangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Heechul yang bersiul sembari bertepuk tangan, Minho dan Taemin yang tersenyum geli melihat mereka dan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menjadi orang yang menginterupsi kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk malu sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dengan santinya berdiri menarik lengan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin mengikuti dirinya.

"kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan! Aku membawa handycamp untuk merekam kalian lalu ku berikan kepada kepala sekolah" bully Heechul tertawa pelan sembari meraba-raba tasnya yang hanya berisikan buku dan jaket.

"kami berhenti karena Yunho hyung menginterupsi. Jika tidak, aku yakin kalian akan melihat lebih. Salahkan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung jika keadaannya seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun semakin jauh dari mereka sedangkan Ryeowook yang berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan Yesung dari matanya. Yasung takut jika kekasihnya yang sangat polos ini melihat adegan itu. Yesung sangat mengantisipasi agar Ryeowook tidak melihat ini, ia ingin Ryeowook tahu pada saatnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar bergandengan dan berpelukan, bahkan mencium kening saja jarang. Tapi bagaimana Ryeowook bisa menjadi seorang gay? Jawabannya adalah karena Ryeowook pada saat memiliki kekasih yeoja untuk pertama kalinya ia harus tersakiti karena melihat yeoja tersebut bersetubuh dengan namja lain di depan mata Ryeowook saat Ryeowook mengunjungi kekasihnya. Itu membuatnya saat trauma dan terpukul hingga sang kekasih mengakhiri hubungan mereka sembari terus ditindih oleh namja lain di depan mata Ryeowook dan menganggap Ryeowook sebagai banci dan tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan seperti ini kepada sang yeoja. Jadi, saat itu pula Ryeowook menjadi trauma dengan yeoja dan memaksa keluarganya untuk memindahkannya kesekolahan ini, dan saat itu pula ia bertemu dengan Yesung yang kemudian membuatnya nyaman dan percaya jika Yesung selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya seperti yeoja tersebut.

Kembali pada keadaan semula. Zhoumy yang telah membawa lari Henry karena tak mau memperlihatkan adegan tersebut kepada Henry karena Henry akan ngotot untuk melihatnya dan memaksa Zhoumy untuk mengabadikannya di dalam ponselnya, ketahuilah jika Henry adalah fudanshi seperti Luhan, Taemin dan Minhyuk dan bagi mereka hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang menyimpang karena mereka selalu tersugesti oleh kata-kata '**cinta tidak mengenal gender maupun kasta**' maka dari itu mereka berani untuk memilih jalan menjalin hubungan sesama jenis mereka dan juga mereka teralalu mencintai dan mengenal pasangan mereka dengan baik sehingga sayang untuk diakhiri memang kata dari sekedar menjadi benar-benar selalu terjadi dikehidupan nyata.

"hey, mau kemana kalian?" teriak Minho sembari menggandenga tangan Taemin yang tengah memperhatikan foto pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berhasil ia abadikan. Sepertinya mereka berempat (Henry, Taemin, Luhan dan Minhyuk) akan sangat menyukai ini. Setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lenyap dari balik pintu semua orang yang menjadi penonton kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sedangkan tinggal hanya Minho dan Taemin.

"Minho chagy, aku pergi menemui Minhyuk dan Luhan, nde?" tanya Taemin sembari memberikan Minho senyum terbaiknya, demi memamerkan foto ini ia rela melakukan apa saja agar terlepas dari Minho, ingat demi memamerkan foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Minho yang mengerti maksud sang kekasih hanya tersenyum kemudian megangguk paham, membuat Taemin tersenyum sangat manis kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Minho. Sebelumnya telah membuat janji dengan tiga sahabat baiknya di kamar Minhyuk karena Yonghwa yang sedang keluar negeri mewakili sekolah mereka untuk menyanyi bersama dengan Siwon.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan atmosfer yang berbeda dari kamar yang lain, atmosfer dimana seseorang yang tengah menunduk sembari berpikir tentang temannya yang sudah ia anggap baik. tetapi selalu menunjukkan ekspresi aneh setiap bertemu pandang dengan Donghae. Apa jangan-jangan temannya tersebut gay? Tapi mengapa bisa? Padahal Sungmin tidak terlihat seperti seorang gay tetapi matanya tidak bisa menipu saat menangkap ekspresi Sungmin kepada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang tengah tertidur sembari membelakangi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk masih berpikir keras tentang Sungmin. Masalahnya karena Sungminlah orang yang pertama kali ia anggap teman. Ya tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Merasa jijik, ia. Merasa geli, iya, dan merasa takut juga ia. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Hanya karena satu orang ia sudah merasa dikelilingi oleh gay-gay. Apa itu buruk? YA! Darimana Eunhyuk bisa terima hubungan sesama jenis tersebut. seolah mereka tidak memiliki tipikal perempuan idaman saja. Apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu? Eunhyuk jadi tidak mengerti. dari pada ia bingung lebih baik ia menonton apa yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Ya, sejak beberapa jam disini ia menjadi sedikit pelupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lihat. Mengingat hal tersebut senyum Eunhyuk mengembang indah. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya dari kolom mejanya kemudian memwarmbooting sebelum diprocesing. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Ia segera mencari folder dan membukan beberapa video yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat sebelum umurnya.

Perlahan ia melihat beberapa reka adegan dimana seorang namja yang tengah menindih seorang yeoja sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya sedangkan sang yeoja hanya mendesah dan meninta lebih, merintih sembari menjambak rambut sang namja dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Eunhyuk yang menjadi saksi dari adegan yang membuat penisnya menegang sembari nafas yang berburu karena terangsang melihat kejadian di depannya.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari suara dari audio laptopnya menginterupsi Donghae yang tengah tertidur Donghae mendengarnya, mendengar desahan seorang yeoja. Tanpa mengganti posisi tidurnyapun Donghae tahu siapa pelakunya. Maksudnya Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan yeoja? Bukan, mana mungkin diasrama ini orang asing bebas keluar masuk. Tetapi Donghae tahu jika Eunhyuk sedang menyaksikan video porno. Ayolah, namja normal mana yang tak menyukainya? Donghae tersenyum meremehkan, ketika beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar desahan lain. Yang kini ia akui sebagai desahan dari sang penonton

Eunhyuk tengah menelusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam celana yang ia pakai, mencari sesuatu yang menegang disana dan membelai perlahan, memberi rangsangan lebih agar apa yang ingin terbebaskan merasakan kebebasan. Eunhyuk sadar jika ia mendesah karena rangsangan tangannya. Tetapi salahnya ia mendesah di tempat dan di hadapan orang yang tidak tepat. Bahkan Eunhyuk tidak menyadari jika ulahnya membangunkan Donghae. Kini Donghae mengganti posisi tidurnya menghadap Eunhyuk. Ia memperhatikan setiap aksi solo Eunhyuk dan menikmatinya dalam menit yang berarti. Donghae segera meraih ponselnya dalam dian, kemudian mencari sofware kamera dan mencari video, mentouch tombol merah dan merekam setiap aksi Eunhyuk, ia bersikap seolah ia tengah tertidur tetapi pada kenyataan ia tengah merekam sang target. Mungkin ia tidak melakukan pelecehan tetapi lebih menyenangkan dari itu. Seharusnya ia menyenangi ini, ia bersyukur kepada video tersebut. sungguh suara Eunhyuk saat mendesah sangat merangsang, dan memang Donghae terangsang tetapi untuk mendesah dan menegang? Tidak akan pernah, karena Donghae bukanlah tipenya. Dan Donghae bersyukur karena Eunhyuk tidak menyadarinya karena memang Eunhyuk ada pada titik hanya ada dia dan rangsangan.

"nhh,, ugh,, ah" desah Eunhyuk sembari membelai kejantanannya. Sedikit lagi, ya sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai titik puncaknya sampai

"apa yang kau lakukan?" intrupsi seseorang membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak dan menghentikan segela aktivitasnya. Oke Eunhyuk kini sadar jika tempatnya untuk bersolo karir itu salah. Ini bukan rumahnya, dan yang lebih parah ia tidak sendiri. Donghae telah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian menduduki tepi tempat tidurnya dengan tautan alis sembari menyeringai. Ah, Eunhyuk apa yang kau lakukan saat situasi seperti ini? Donghae sungguh sangat mengerti tentang menyiksa orang yang akan mencapai titik puncaknya dan itu menyakitkan. Lama Eunhyuk membatu membuat Donghae semakin menyeringai dan beranjak bangkit mendekati Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih membatu karena ulang Donghae.

"oh, apa ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada seolah ia tersentak melihat apa yang Eunhyuk lihat. Tapi pada kenyataannya berbeda karena Donghae sudah sangat sering melihat video seperti itu tapi bukan namja dengan yeoja tetapi namja dengan namja.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa bungkam, tangannyapun masih tersembunyi dengan baik di balik celananya dan Dongha emelihatnya. Oh Tuhan, ini memalukkan. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan layar laptop Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang menunjukkan seolah ternyata-kau-sering-melihat-ini sembari memanyunkan bibirnya meremehkan Eunhyuk. Wajahnya tepat berada di sebelah wajah Eunhyuk dengan dagu yang tertumpu di bahu Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk kembali ke layar dan melihat karah tangan Eunhyuk. Ingatlah Eunhyuk masih mematung dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan.

Tangan Donghae yang bebas segera menpause video tersebut kemudian mengklik tombol exit dan menutup laptop Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sadar. Tetapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun jika ini wajar tapi tetap saja ini tak wajar. Ayolah, masa dihari pertama? Bahkan ini sama saja dengan Sungmin, jika Sungmin gay dia apa beda? Sama-sama tabu dan memalukkan.

Donghae segera memutar kursi yang Eunhyuk duduki dan menghadapkan Eunhyuk kehadapan dirinya. Kedua tangannya mengunci di samping dudukan tersebut sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasakan posisi yang aneh diantaranya dengan Donghae membuatnya gugup, terlebih tangannya masih di dalam celananya, dan penisnya masih menegang menahan sakit. Sangat tanggung jika kau lewatkan tetapi ayolah masa Eunhyuk harus mendesah di depan Donghae demi klimaksnya terlaksanakan. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menunduk, melawanpun percuma karena hanya malah membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hm?" tanya Donghae mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yang belum Eunhyuk jawab. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Baiklah mungkin dengan sedikit penekanan Donghae bisa mendengar alasan dari Eunhyuk yang terlihat pasrah sekarang. Donghae kembali tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Eunhyuk

"aku akan diam, santai saja. aku juga seorang namja bukan? Tetapi sayangnya mulutku tidak bisa tertutup rapat" ancam Donghae entah apa maunya, tetapi semakin membuat Eunhyuk menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AN : oke, untuk beberapa pertanyaan. Ada yang nanya apa semuanya satu asrama dan satu kelas? Oh, satu asrama memang. Karena semua siswa ditempatkan pada satu gedung yang sama untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik, juga boleh pindah kamar seperti Yesung dan Ryeowook karena Yesung kelas 3 dan Ryeowook yang baru kelas 1. Oke, maaf jika jelek dan semakin jelek. Ini buatnya ngebut. Oh ya, sebenarnya jika buat fanfiction dengan tema daily activities itu presentase capternya sangat besar dan hiatusnya juga sangat besar. Saya harap ff saya selalu mendapat perhatian. Dan selalu kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Dan maaf juga karena saya tidak pernah membalas review karena saya tidak tahu jawabnya dimana. Oke, mulai chap ini saya akan membalas review biar lebih dekat dengan readers :D

Saya harap fanfic saya bisa diterima.

Terimakasih :D

Leeteuk : hadeh, ada yang minta gua noh

Kangin : iya, ada yang minta pair gua sama Teuki hyung

Author : ah masa? Kalau pengen baca aja One Step, One Day, One Time before 2 years. Disanakan ada Kangteuk couple?

Donghae : ga nyangka Kyuhyun bisa romantis juga

Sungmin : sangat tidak menyangka gua

Eunhyuk : gua? TOM! Gua kesiksa ini belum klimaks udah TBC woi. Skrip apaan neh?

Donghae : chagy? Belum ya? Kita selesaikan oke?

#narik tangan Eunhyuk sebelum ada yang komen

Henry : aku ga liat waktu Sungmin gege sama Kyuhyun gege ciuman

Zhoumy : ya elah, pacar ku FUDANSHI man

Heechul : keren wew, tapi sayangnya handycamp gua beneran ketinggalan

Hangeng : hadeh, yuk yang review yang nglame yang kritik dan saran always di terima~

Ayuk-ayuk

Shindong : hahaha, ga tahu mau ngomong apa. Kekeke

Siwon : gua ikutan lomba nyanyi, skrip gua cuma mampang nama doang!

Kibum : lha gua? Ga kelihatan! Hadeh, chap berapa gua datang neh?

Kyuhyun : sumpah itu skrip terpanjang yang pernah gua baca. Tapi ada beberapa yang gua kasih kalimat gua sendiri

Sungmin : yang mana?

Kyuhyun : ya yang jelas setubuh setubuh itulah, keren kan? Pasti pada ga nyangka kan? LOL

Author : hadeh, loe malah ancurin skrip gua aja?

Eh minta kritik saran siapa?

Donghae :#keluar dari KM,

Eh gua sama pacar gua ya?

Author : emang bisa?#mengernyitin dahi

Donghae : gampang, tadi kan cuma ngoral aja. LOL

Eunhyuk : eh cucut mesum, diem loe!

Donghae : chagyku marah, haha yuk ah. Oke buat semua readers yang minta kritik sarannya. Dan juga minta do'anya buat si TOM yang baru sampai rumah habis OSN dan langsung ngetik dan langsung update. Maafkan dia apabila ff ini banyak kekurangan tapi terimakasih atas partisipasinya. Oke

See you next chap~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : asrama, bayangkan saja hal negatif sebelum kau menemukan hal yang menyenangkan setelah kau merasakannya. Satu tempat dengan dua penghuni apalagi sama-sama trouble maker. Hidup akan lebih berwarna.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk dan couple lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : drama, romance, comedy, parody, friendship and family

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

ASRAMA? "tidak buruk juga"

.

.

.

Author POV

Donghae masih manatap Eunhyuk tajam, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bungkam. Bungkam bukanlah diam, Eunhyuk hanya berpikir apa yang akan Donghae lakukan? Dan ancaman apa yang akan Donghae limpahkan kepadanya. Mengingat ancaman Eunhyuk menjadi takut. Tidak mungkin Eunhyuk akan pindah sekolah karena sebuah aduan dari roomatenya sendiri yang mengatakan jika Eunhyuk adalah siswa mesum yang sering menyaksikan film porno, bahkan Eunhyuk belum dapat menikmati sekolahnya, baru hanya spersekian jam dihari ini saja. Sedangkan di posisi Donghae sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan ini, ia menikmatinya, menatap manisnya Eunhyuk saat menuduk terlebih menikmati ketidak sadaran Eunhyuk jika tangannya masih berada di dalam celananya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" lontar Eunhyuk pada akhirnya setelah sangat lama mereka membisu seperti ini. walaupun kata yang terlontar terdengar pelan dan terkesan gugup tetapi Donghae tetap menyukainya. Ia menyeringai, kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya menang.

"aku tak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung, mengapa kau tak menganggapku disini?" tanya Donghae sembari mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sembari masih menyeringai yang malah membuat Eunhyuk semakin gugup. Ia menunduk dan diikuti Donghae, tetapi sebuah hal tabu menginterupsinya. Pemandangan yang sungguh memalukan dan merendahkan drajatnya dimana tangannya yang masih setia bersembunyi belakang celananya dan Donghae melihatnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya tetapi tak berani

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae malah membuatnya bungkam, mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan jika ia sibuk dengan dunianya hingga ia melupakan keberadaan Donghae disini dan melakukannya. Eunhyuk tidaklah sebodoh itu, ia sadar jika ini salah dan ia akan mengetahuinya. Donghae yang melihat bungkamnya Eunhyuk hanya menyeringai senang. Ia beranjak menjauhi Eunhyuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Eunhyuk, dan meraih ponselnya. Hanya sekedar meraih tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menunggu respon sang target dan mendengar jawaban apa yang akan Eunhyuk terangkan padanya. Tapi Donghae berpikir jika semua alasan sama saja akan menurunkan harkat dan martabat Eunhyuk.

"i-itu..." terang Eunhyuk terpotong ketika sebuah suara ponsel menginterupsinya. Bukan berasal dari ponselnya mengingat ponselnya masih lowbat, berarti suara itu berasal dari ponsel Donghae, Eunhyuk kemudian mendongkkan wajahnya menatap Donghae, dan benar saja Donghae tengah bangkit mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di kamar tersebut, kesempatan tersebut tak Eunhyuk sia-siakan, terlihat ia mulai beranjak menuju toilet untuk menuntaskan sesuatu yang memang sedikit lagi akan tertuntaskan tetapi karena kecerobohannya ia tidak bisa menuntaskannya begitu saja.

"_apa kau sudah tiba dikamarmu, anakku?_" terang seorang yeoja paruh baya dari balik ponsel Donghae, Donghae kini tengah berdiri di luar kamarnya tepatnya berdiri dibalkon kamarnya berserta roomate barunya yang menyenangnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan yeoja tersebut. Memejamkan matanya mendengarkan lantunan suara yang begitu menenangkan lerung Donghae yang kosong.

"nde aku telah tiba disini beberapa jam yang lalu eomma" Donghae mulai beranjak dari posisinya yang berdiri bergantikan posisi duduk di atas pagar pembatas antara balkon dan dunia luar.

"_hah Syukurlah. Apa kau senang disana? Apa eomma menganggumu? Sepertinya kau masih menata kamarmu_" pertanyaan dan pernyataan sang eomma membuat Donghae tertawa kecil, ia tak habis pikir jika dirinya yang jauh dari rumah akan dirindukan dan terlebih sangat diperdulikan bukan hanya ketika ia tidak berada di rumah saja, ia selalu diperdulikan dimanapun ia berada oleh sang eomma tetapi ini rasanya berbeda sangat berbeda terasa seperti kadar keperdulian sang eomma meningkat akan sang bungsu yang masih tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dan pernyataan sang eomma.

"aku telah selesai melakukan semuanya eomma, kini aku tengah bersantai. Ya, aku menyukai tempat ini tak begitu buruk dan menyenangkan. Aku banyak bertemu dengan teman baru dan mereka menerimaku baik dan tak keberatan dengan kekurangnku" Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar respon sang eomma yang hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Donghae, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang memperlebar jarak pandangannya dimana ia kini melihat ke bawah. Terlihat beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain olahraga baik ringan ataupun berat.

"_baiklah, eomma tak mau menganggu awal harimu di asrama, selalu sehat anakku dan ingatlah bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanmu agar kau tak sendiri. Eomma menyanyangimu_" kembali Donghae tersenyum lembut mendengar lantunan nada yang sangat ia sukai hingga kini. Lantunan nada yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan hanya sang eommalah yang dapat melakukannya hingga saat ini.

"aku mengerti eomma, eomma juga sehatlah disana. Aku akan selalu menghubungi eomma dan pulang ke Mokpo jika ada kesempatan. Eomma tutuplah telponnya" terang Donghae berakhir karena sang eomma meneruti permintaan anaknya terbukti dari panggilan terputus diantara si bungsu dan sang eomma.

Donghae hanya memandang ponselnya yang hanya menampilkan gambar hitam sebagai wallpaper tak tersirat pemikiran untuk menggunakan foto siapapun disana bahkan dirinya sendiri ataukah sang eomma untuk saat ini. Ia tak mau itu, tak mau bukan berarti ia tidak menyanyangi eommanya, hanya saja ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya berjanji untuk memasang foto kekasihnya kelak jika ia telah menemukannya, menemukannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Donghae semakin tersenyum apabila kembali ia mengingat perjanjiannya yang terkesan seperti anak ababil tetapi janji adalah janji tak mungkin ia akan menjilat salivanya yang telah ia buang.

Beberapa detik mengamati ponselnya, Donghae kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali menjahili sang teman akan tetapi ketika ia tiba dikamarnya ia tak menemukan temannya bahkan siluetpun tak nampak, hanya terdengar raik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang disekat oleh sebuah daun pintu. Sedikit kecewa tetapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi Donghae, sang brunette selanjutnya beranjak menuju lemarinya mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu muda yang kemudian ia kenakan sebelum hilang dibalik daun pintu asramanya.

Beberapa menit setelah Donghae pergi, perlahan daun pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan seseorang dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kegugupan dan rasa malu tengah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat sang teman kesal karena ulahnya. Teman sekamar haruslah menjadi teman pertama bahkan teman baik, akan tetapi sang redbrown menganggap hal demikian hanyalah mimpi akibat kecerobohannya, walaupun ia seorang pemuda tetapi terlihat memalukkan seperti itu siapa yang tidak merasa bersalah? Terlebih menyangkut harga dirinya dan hak asasi manusianya yang tercoreng dimata sang teman, jika Donghae adalah teman baiknya itu sama sekali bukan masalah tetapi masalahnya mereka baru saja saling tahu nama beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini dirinya telah dianggap pemuda mesum yang tak tahu tempat. Sungguh, itu memalukkan.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus pasrah meratapi nasibnya yang mengenaskan. Ini membuatnya semakin tak ingin bersosialisasi, takut apabila Donghae bermulut ember ditambah bumbu hiperbolis yang semakin merendahkan drajat Eunhyuk. Terdengar berlebihan? Tetapi itulah yang tersirat di pikiran Eunhyuk.

"jika seperti ini aku tak ingin melakukan sesuatu dan ingin tidur. Nafsu makanku hilang, aku tak ingin melihat video seperti itu untuk sementara waktu dan aku benci hari ini. Hah, andai ada yang menemaniku dan mendengarkan keluh kesahku hari ini mungkin hari ini tak lah terasa berat, tunggu Sungmin? Apa benar Sungmin? Tetapi Sungmin seorang gay! Yah baru sebuah hipotesa tetapi jika benar bagaimana? Jika memang begitu haruskah aku menjauhinya? Tetapi ia tak menunjukkan jika ia menyukaiku, berteman dengan seorang gay apa salahnya. Di sini sekolah khusus pria bukan? Bertemu dengan seorang gay bukanlah hanya Sungmin saja pasti akan lebih banyak pasangan gay yang lainnya. Hah, jangan munafik Hyukjae! Temanmu Sungmin dan Sungmin baik padamu, apa salahnya berteman dengan seorang gay? Dan itu tak buruk, dia bukan penjahat! Dia juga bukan psikopat! Apa yang harusku takuti? Hanya saja orientasinya saja yang berbeda aku normal dan dia gay" racau Eunhyuk tak karuan akibat hari ini dan masalah yang menimpanya. Ya, ia mengerti jika seharusnya ia tak terlalu menyudutkan Sungmin tadi. Mengingat menyudutkan Sungmin ia menjadi sangat merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin, seharusnya ada toleransi untuk Sungmin ketika ia tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi nasi telah menjadi bubur dan yang ada kini hanya rasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Baiklah mungkin ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sungmin dan meminta solusi Sungmin atas segala keluh kesahnya dihari ini.

Mendapat ilham seperti itu Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis, kemudian beranjak dari keterpurukannya menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna merah berpadu dengan hitam bermotif kotak-kotak. Tampak sederhana dan masih menyisakan kesan fasionable dalam dirinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, masih tampan dan memang tampan begitu pikirnya, dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih berpadu dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan celana hitam selututnya memang sangat baik beradu dengan kulit putih susunya.

Puas menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia segera beranjak dan menghilang di balik daun pintu asramanya membuat asrama ini terasa sepi tetapi masih menyisakan aura sang penghuni yaitu dua pemuda yang hidupnya baru saja dimulai hari ini dan berjalan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan terjadi sesuai naskah dunia yang tanpa terbaca dan terpikirkan pasti terjadi.

"yakin kau akan menemui orang itu, hyung?" ketika eunhyuk tengah berjalan dengan santai untuk bertemu sang teman pertamanya di sekolah ini siapa lagi selain Sungmin , yah walaupun ia tak tahu dimana Sungmin berada. Terdengar lantunan nada merangkai sebuah kata sederhana yang mampu menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk, bukan itu alasan mengapa Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya alasan terbesar karena ia melihat sang teman-Sungmin yang tengah bersama seorang pemuda lain memiliki postur lebih tinggi bahkan jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sungmin di balik labirin di depan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk harus bersembunyi di belakang dinding labirin yang lainnya.

"dia temanku, Kyu!" protes Sungmin kepada sang kekasih-Kyuhyun akibat mengatakan Eunhyuk dengan tidak baik. Bagi Sungmin teman melebihi kekasihnya tetapi kekasihnya adalah segalanya.

"arraseo, aku tahu dia temanmu hyung. Tetapi teman macam apa yang dengan teganya membuatmu menangis seperti tadi?" elak Kyuhyun membela dirinya karena protesan Sungmin yang membela temannya. Ada perasaan cemburu dan tak suka yang terselip dengan baik di setiap kata Kyuhyun. Ia kemudia mengelus rambut Sungmin kemudian menciumnya tepat di kening Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan demikian hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang ia tahu selalu mengiringinya tetapi tak pernah Kyuhyun nyatakan dan katakan padanya.

"aku hanya takut kau terluka karena teman barumu, hyung" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatirnya beranjak dari kening kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Tak lama dan bukan hanya sekilas ciuman mereka terasa begitu menenangkan dan meyakinkan insan satu sama lain.

"aku mengerti Kyu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padanya" Sungmin tersenyum manis sembari menunjukkan beberapa makanan ringan yang ia beli di cafetaria untuk teman barunya dan mendapat anggukan mengeri dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas senyuman tersebut dan kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin membuat Sungin mengkerutkan alisnya tak suka.

"YA! Bagaimanapun kau harus menghormati Sunbaemu Kyu" racau Sungmin tak terima diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil dan mendapat tawa pelan dari Kyuhyun

"arraseo, perlu ku hantarkan?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kecil menimpali tawaran Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk setuju.

"siapa nama temanmu hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menyeringai tanpa Sungmin sadari

"namanya Hyukjae tetapi ia ingin dipanggil Eunhyuk, jadi namanya Eunhyuk" Sungmin menjawabnya dengan nada datar tak tersirat emosi apapun, datar bukan dingin dan bukan berarti tak suka hanya nada datar akibat tak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun yang menanyakan nama temannya.

"baiklah aku mengerti" terang Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin, tak keras hanya menariknya sedikit akibat kelakuan sang kekasih yang memang menggemaskan. Tanpa mereka sadari terlihat seorang pemuda-Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengintip romanpicisan yang di perankan oleh temannya dan sang kekasih. Terkejut? Memang, siapa yang tak terkejut jika pemandangan tersebut langsung ia saksikan. Mungkin memang benar Sungmin seorang gay. Tetapi Sungmin tidaklah buruk padanya dan mungkin toleransi untuk Sungmin adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Mendengar Sungmin yang akan bertamu ke kamarnya membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya bertemu Sungmin dan lebih menunggu Sungmin di kamarnya. Baru saja Eunhyuk berbalik dan akan beranjak setelah beberapa saat termenung ia menabrak atau ditambak oleh seorang pemuda tinggi yang kini terjatuh dengan posisi sama sepertinya terduduk mengenakan earphone dan stik drum di tangan kanannya dan sebuah tas yang tergendong manis dipunggungnya.

"m-mian ini salahku" terang anak tersebut sembari bangkit dari keterjatuhannya, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk di jabar Eunhyuk juga agar Eunhyuk bisa berdiri dengan baik, dan Eunhyuk menerima dengan baik uluran tangan tersebut masih menunduk dan kemudian mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat raut wajah pemuda yang menabraknya, wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang sipit dan senyuman minta maaf yang membuat Eunhyuk makhlum.

Orang tersebut kembali menarik tangannya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

"mianhaeyo. Aku yang ceroboh" sesal pemuda tersebut mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk

"gwaenchana. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati" pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum mendapati nasehat Eunhyuk untuknya

"err-Kau anak baru disini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu" terang pemuda tersebut mendapat anggukan pelan dari Eunhyuk dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari pemuda tersebut.

"ah-Kang Minhyuk imnida" Minhyuk kembali mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud lain dan tak sama dengan yang tadi. Eunhyuk membalas jabatan tersebut

"Lee Hyukjae" ungkapnya singkat

"he? Kau anak asrama mana?" Minhyuk kembali bertanya, ada perasaan tak suka akibat suasana canggung seperti ini. Minhyuk adalah tipikal orang yang tak suka suasana canggung baik dengan siapapun akan tetapi sifatnya yang memang sangat baik dan ramah membuatnya harus selalu merasakan suasana tersebut setiap kali bertemu dengan orang baru.

"EH-8-09, kau?" tanya Eunhyuk memang harus sedikit melunak menadapati mimik Minhyuk yang memang terlihat sekali tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini.

"DM-7-05" jawab Minhyuk dengan nada senang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Mungkin memang bukan dengan Sungmin hari ini ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya, tetapi suatu saat ia akan menceritakannya dengan Sungmin, mungkin besok? Atau lusa? Entahlah yang jelas kini ia ingin menghilangkan kegundaannya bersama dengan teman barunya Minhyuk yang terlihat tak buruk juga sepertinya memiliki kemiripan dengan Sungmin

"mau mengajakku berkeliling?" Eunhyuk bertaya terkesan berbasa basi tetapi hal tersebut malah membuat Minhyuk sangat senang.

"nde, aku mau! Kau tahu aku sangat senang berkeliling sekolah ini. Sekolah ini banyak memiliki tempat yang indah" informasi Minhyuk mendapat anggukan senang dari Eunhyuk

Ditempat lain terlihat sepasang pemuda brunette dan lighbrown yang tengah duduk bersantai sembari mengayunkan kaki mereka yang terbebas di celah pagar pembatas atap sekolah bagian belakang dengan taman yang bersebelahan langsung dengan danau buatan yang memang dipersiapkan oleh sekolah untuk pelajaran olahraga berdayung.

"mengapa kau bisa ada disini, gege?" tanya pemuda dengan surai lightbrownnya mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat keheningan menginterupsi mereka.

"haruskah aku menceritakannya?" jawan pemuda brunette dengan nada bosan

"itu terserahmu gege" jawab pemuda pertama yang menatap bosan pemandangan di depannya.

"ya! Jangan seperti itu Luhan! Kau terlihat seperti orang yang putus cinta saja" canda Donghae asal tetapi mendapat pandangan tak percaya dari pemuda yang lebih muda daripadanya.

"bagaimana gege bisa tahu?" Luhan tampak antusias dengan jawaban asal Donghae yang membuat Donghae mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya

"Hanya keberuntungan. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dongsaeku" ucap Donghae merangkul Luhan kemudian mengelus surai halus Luhan yang memabuatnya nyaman

"ceritanya panjang gege. Tetapi pada intinya hubunganku dengannya berakhir" terang Luhan sukses mendapat pukulan telak dikepalanya membuatnya meringis

"GAH GEGE! Kau tak tahu itu menyakitkan!" Luhan berseru marah karena perlakuan Donghae yang sangat semena-mena padanya

"jika seperti ini kau terlihat seperti bott" Donghae kembali bercanda mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Luhan

"menurutmu apa aku terlihat seperti seorang top?" gerutunya tak menatap Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya bungkam dengan wajah polosnya layak seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan

"jadi kau memang bott?" Donghae kembali bertanya lebih serius memastikan jika dirinya tidaklah salah mendengar penuturan Luhan

"menurutmu?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan tersebut namun kali ini terkesan sangat kesal

"mian-mian, jangan kesal seperti itu" Donghae kembali mengelus rambut Luhan membuat Luhan melunak pada akhirnya

"rentangkan kakimu!" perintah Donghae seenaknya entah apa maksudnya ia menarik kaki Luhan yang terulur keluar, kini melentangkannya dengan punggung Luhan yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Baru saja Luhan akan memberontak akan tetapi Donghae terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya

"aku hanya lelah dan meminjam pahamu sebagai alasnya" setelah mengatakan hal demikian Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di paha kecil Luhan dan hanya mendapat respon dengusan dari Luhan. Ia kini merasa memiliki seorang dongsae ataukan gege? Donghae terkadang tampak dewasa dimatanya akan tetapi ketika di dalam situasi seperti ini pemuda brunette yang tengah merangkai mimpinya dalam hembusan nafas yang terartur tampak seperti anak kecil. Wajah Donghae tidaklah setimpal dengan umurnya yang sesungguhnya jauh terpaut dari Luhan karena Donghae memiliki wajah yang masih sangat muda.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan menyusul Donghae merajut mimpi dalam hembusan nafas teraturnya sembari memposisikan punggunggnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Dilain tempat terlihat dua orang remaja putra dengan postur tubuh dan warna rambut yang berbeda

"kau sudah lama menunggu disini?-Sungmin hyung?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai redbrown beserta darkblack hampir bersamaan dibarengi dengan seorang pemuda lain-Sungmin yang mengalihkan pandangannya kehapadan Eunhyuk dan Minhyuk. Ia tersenyum sembari menunjukkan beberapa makanan ringan yang terbungkus tas kertas yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"aniya, aku baru saja sampai. O Minhyuk-ah? Kau juga disini?" Sungmin tersentak melihat kehadiran Minhyuk yang terlihat lumayan akrab dengan Eunhyuk. Tetapi sebuah pemikiran ganjal bersarang diotaknya apakah Eunhyuk masih berpikiran jijik apabila kebenaran mengatakan Eunhyuk telah mengetahui akan orientasinya yang sebenarnya. Lama Sungmin terselimut dalam mimpi siangnya membuat Eunhyuk maupun Minhyuk mendekat kepadanya dan menepuk pundak Sungmin

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Minhyuk dengan wajah khawatir menatap Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum manis sembari mengangguk. Lain Minhyuk lain pula Eunhyuk yang kini sadar akan ia melupakan sesuatu

"a-ah. Sungmin-ah, aku meminta maaf atas kajadian tadi padamu" sesal Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin tersentak dalam berdirinya

"maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya memanglah tidak mengerti akan apa maksud Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata maaf padanya

"atas perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba membatalkan ajakanmu itu, Sungmin-ah kau mau memaafkanku?" sesal Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin mengerti dan mengangguk senang. Ia menepuk balik pundak Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk merasakan jika Sungmin tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"tak apa asalkan kita menghabiskan ini di kamarmu, kau juga Minhyuk-ah kita habiskan ini di kamar Eunhyuk-ah saja sembari merayakan kehadiran teman baru kita" terang Sungmin selayaknya seorang anak kecil yang merasa memiliki teman-teman yang memang sejati padanya dan ingin membagikan makanan bersama.

"e-eh? Apa tak apa?" Minhyuk bertanya ragu sembari mencari kepastian kepada pemilik kamar apabila sang pemilik kamar merasa keberatan itu malah akan menjadi hal yang buruk. Begitupula dengan Sungmin yang kini menatap Eunhyuk meminta izin dan dibalas rangkulan Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin dan Minhyuk

"kalian tak perlu sungkan. Kalian temanku bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir manisnya, mendapat izin dari Eunhyuk membuat Sungmi dan Minhyuk senang. Mereka bertiga kemudian beranjak beberapa langkah sebelum benar-benar sampai di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk beserta roomatenya.

Ketika Eunhyuk akan membuka pintu setelah menunjukkan kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci dengan password tertentu tiba-tiba Sungmin menghalangi tangan Eunhyuk untuk memutar knop pintu. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian Eunhyuk dan Minhyuk yang kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan mimik hampir senada.

"wae?" Eunhyuk bertanya tak merubah posisinya. Menampilkan wajahnya kebingungannya dengan salah satu alisnya yang tertarik keatas

"aniyo, hanya saja. Apa roomatemu tak keberatan?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk membatu. Astaga, ia lupa akan keberadaan orang yang membuatnya gunda seperti ini seketika Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya akibat pernyataan Sungmin yang menyangkut paut roomatenya, ini memalukkan akankah ia masih berani bertatap dengan Donghae yang telah memergokinya sedang bersolo? Hell no, ia tak mampu untuk seberani itu. Kelakuan Eunhyuk hanya menimbulkan kesan tersendiri dibenak masing-masing Sungmin dan Minhyuk

"ah! Maka dari itu aku menginginkan kalian disini!" histeris Eunhyuk dengan cepat membuka knop pintu akan tetapi belum semilimeter daun pintu terbuka Eunhyuk tersadar akan pintu yang terkunci kembali. "Aish mengapa ini merepotkan sekali!" sungut Eunhyuk entah kepada siapa. Sungmin dan Minhyuk yang menyaksikan aksi ajaib teman baru mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang akan argumen mereka tentang orang di depan mereka kini. Bersungut tak jelas, berpikir sejenak tiba-tiba memukul kening sendiri, apakah mungkin ini sosok seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sebenarnya? Terlihat berbeda seperti yang mereka bayangkan atau mungkin sembilan puluh drajat melenceng dari bayangan mereka

Lama mereka bergelut dalam benak masing-masing menyampaikan segala argumen, spekulasi hingga opini tentang teman baru mereka. Dilihat dari luar seperti Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang tenang, tidak banyak berbicara dan tidak ekspresif seperti yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, hingga mereka tak menyadari jika daun pintu telah terbuka dan wajah Eunhyuk yang mengesal akibat apa yang sedang ia pikirkan dan beberapa kali tak mendapat respon dari kedua temannya setelah beberapa kali ia panggil. Sungguh mood Eunhyuk sangat buruk untuk saat ini. Catatat!

"ya! Apa kalian masih akan mematung disana?" sungut Eunhyuk sarkastik kepada kedua temannya, sungutan Eunhyuk kini mampu mengembalikan Sungmin dan Minhyuk keadalam sadar mereka dan hanya tersenyum canggung akibat bergelut terlalu lama dengan dunia mereka tentang sang redbrown yang ada di depan mereka sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mendengus mendapati aksi ajaib dari sang teman kemudian mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Minhyuk masuk kemudian menutup daun pintu yang ia buka setelah iapun masuk kedalam kamarnya

"yang mana tempat tidurmu, hyung?" Minhyuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu setelah beberapa menit keheningan mendominasi tempat yang berukuran lumayan besar ini kamar yang berukuran sepuluh kali lima belas meter dan juga tampak sekali masih baru untuk mereka kunjungi.

"yang berbedcover kuning lembut berpadu dengan wana putih" Eunhyuk menjawabnya singkat ketika ia menaruh sebuah meja kecil yang ia temukan di dekat meja belajarnya di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"kamar ini masih sangat asing ku perhatikan karena masih sangat bersih sekali dindingnya" Sungmin berkomentar sembari memperluas pandangannya memandang sekeliling ruangan ini, melihat apa yang mampu ia lihat sembari menaruh makanan yang ia bawa diatas meja yang Eunhyuk sajikan untuk mereka

"bahkan kamarku memiliki beberapa alat musik seperti drum dan gitar juga sebuah keyboar kepunyaanku dan Yonghwa hyung" celetuk Minhyuk mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan, Eunhyuk yang mendapati pernyataan Sungmin dan Minhyuk mengikuti apa yang mereka perhatikan. Memang benar, kamar ini masihlah sangat virgin untuk sebuah kamar asrama, dinding yang maish bersih, tempat yang masih sangatlah kosong untuk ukuran anak asrama

"kamarku juga berisikan sebuah gitar, akan tetapi jika dipikirkan kamarku lebih baik dari kamar Minhyuk-ah akan tetapi kamarkulah yang paling bising dari semua kamar yang terletak di lorong sebelah itu akibat Kyuhyun yang selalu bermain game hingga teriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan selalu mengganggu tidur malamku" kini giliran Sungmin yang mendeskripsikan kamarnya. Minhyuk hanya membalas dengan anggukan paham, iapun mengerti mengapa setiap malam selalu terdengar teriakan-teriakan aneh yang pernah ia simpulkan jika penghuni asli di asrama ini tengah berkeliaran pada malam hari, bahkan pernah ketika ia belajar untuk ulangan saat itu waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh ia mendengar teriakan memilukan dari luar kamarnya hingga membuat ia takut, pada akhirnya ia merangkak ke tempat tidur Yonghwa dan meminta sang kekasih untuk memeluknya dan menutup telinganya akibat takut. Akibat suara itu pula dirinya menjadi remidi karena tak mampu menjawab soal esai yang ternyata jawabannya sangat banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. Ternyata kini ia sadar jika suara memilukan tersebut adalah suara teman sekelasnya yang ia ketahui bermana Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah kalah bermain game.

"ternyata itu teriakan Kyuhyun-ah? Aku bahkan sempat mengira suara tersebut adalah suara setan yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya dan terjatuh akibat terpeleset daster merah yang ia kenakan" celetuk Minhyuk dan Sungmin yang melihat wajah memelas Minhyuk akibat ketakutan apabila mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun berinisiatif merangkul Minhyuk dan menepuknya dengan pelan. Merasa menjadi penonton setia, Eunhyuk kemudian merogoh benda yang berada di dalam kantong plastik yang Sungmin bawakan untuknya dan ia menemukan beberapa makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman kalengan. Setelah melihat isi dari kantong plastik yang Sungmin bawa sang redbrown kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang baru ia jalani, sebagai pendengar setia kedua temannya yang mendeskripsikan kamar mereka beserta dengan roomate mereka yang Eunhyuk rasa jika Eunhyuk merada di salah satu kamar dengan roomate yang seperti itu pada hari itu pula akan terjadi perkelahian akibat ulahnya yang tak suka akan hal bising seperti bermain alat musik dan bermain game hingga berteriak tidak jelas adanya.

"dia memang seperti itu" keluh Sungmin semakin asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga besama dengan Minhyuk semakin melupakan keberadaan Eunhyuk.

"YA! Oke cukup, entah siapa Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa hyung kalian itu aku tak mengenalnya" Eunhyuk menyela dengan tidak sopan saking terlarut dalam ketidak mengertian akan apa yang Sungmin dan Minhyuk bicarakan dengan roomate aneh mereka.

Mendengar keluhan Eunhyuk, seketika Minhyuk dan Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Eunhyuk yang telah memakan satu setengah makanan yang Sungmin bawa sehingga membuat Sungmin tersentak karenanya

"kau makan cepat sekali?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada tak percaya kepada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengunyah makanannya sedangkan Minhyuk tengah bermain dengan ponselnya entah apa yang ia lakukan, paling hanya berbalas pesan dengan sang kekasih

"aku makan terlalu cepat atau kau yang bercerita tentang roomatemu itu hingga satu jam lebih" balas Eunhyuk sengit sembari memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga seperempat memenuhi mulutnya

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar keluhan Eunhyuk yang memang benar adanya. Selama itukah dia bercerita tentang sang roomate yang terkadang bisa dibilang trouble maker di lorong kamar asramanya yaitu asrama D bersama dengan Minhyuk

"mian, Hyukkie-ah aku tak sengaja" Sungmin menyesali perbuatannya barusan, dan Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis untuk ukuran namja pada umunya.

"aish, mianhaeyo Sungmin-hyung Eunhyuk-hyung aku menyela. Aku ada urusan dan tak bisa menemanimu hyung , aku pamit dulu nde?" Minhyuk menyela seusai ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan sang ponsel. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang merasa terpanggil serempak menatap ke Minhyuk dan serempak pula mengangguk seperti kembar yang menyenangkan.

"nde, gwaenchana" Sungmin membuka suara yang dibalas anggukan dari Minhyuk kemudian mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu dan menghilang dengan cepat dari balik daun pintu yang sempat ia sentuh barusan

"cepat sekali dia pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk gantung karena tidak menyebutkan subjek yang di tanya dengan jelas sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa menjadi subjek ditanya hanya mengidikkan bahunya karena ia tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu

"kau tak ikut menikmati ini?" tawar Eunhyuk sembari memasukkan sebuah kimchi ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sumpit yang Sungmin bawakan tadi menerima tawaran dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan sumpit lain yang berada di dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa dan ikut menikmati makanan yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk Eunhyuk

.

.

.

"hyung, bangun hyung. Apa kau pikir jika kepalamu itu tak berat?" disisilain tepatnya di sebuah atap gedung asrama dua orang namja yang tengah menikmati privasi mereka masing-masing ah ralat tepatnya seorang namja yang masih bermimpi di sore hari yang mulai gelap ini dan namja lain yang diketahui adalah Luhan hanya mendengus sembari berusaha membangunkan sang hyung barunya atau Donghae yang masih tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Luhan masih berusaha untuk mengguncang tubuh Donghae dengan keras guna mengembalikan kesadaran Donghae dengan segera, iapun melakukan hal yang senada dari lima belas menit yang lalu dan tanpa hasil yang sesuai dengan harapannya yaitu Donghae terjaga sebelum bel berbunyi. Disini sebuah peraturan mengatakan jika setelah bel makan malam, para siswa tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran di luar kamarnya apabila ada siswa yang melanggarnya maka ia dilarang utuk tidur dikamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas piket semalaman dari membersihkan lapangan olahraga, atau jika beruntung gedung olahraga, bisa juga kolam berenang, atau lebih baik gudang dan yang paling parah membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi baik umum ataupun dikamar siswa di seluruh asrama, tersengar keras tetapi seperti inilah cara para petinggi asrama membentuk jiwa disiplin siswanya agar mengerti waktu dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik

"hyung, ayolah mengapa kau tidur lama sekali?" Luhan kembali mengeluhkan Donghae yang masih tertidur. Ia memutar otak mencari akal agar Donghae bisa bangun tetapi dengan apa? Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Donghae seperti korban kerasnya kehidupan metropolitan maksudnya seperti seorang pengemis dijalan yang tidur di teras sebuah toko itu sangat tak elite. Lama berpikir akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menepuk pelan kening Donghae yang membuat Donghae terganggu dengan acara Luhan yang menepuk keninganya bukan mengelus tetapi menepuk dengan keras itu membuat kepalanya pusing

"ck, jangan memukul keningku itu sakit!" Donghae berseru lemah karena baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya dan Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut karena membuat sang hyung marah padanya. Donghae segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas sembari memegang pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pening

"ayo kita ke asrama" Luhan berucap sembari mendirikan tubuhnya dan menepuk belakangnya yang terasa kotor akibat bersentuhan langsung dengan debu lantai yang tak pernah tersentuh sentuhan sapu ataupun material pembersih lainnya, Donghae yang mendengar penuturan dari saengnya hanya mengikutinya tampa banyak bertanya

"kau tak berpikir jika sebenarnya kepalaku masih sakit akibat kau tepuk?" gerutu Donghae yang kini bersama Luhan beranjak kemuju lantai dimana mereka tinggal dalam sebuah gedung yang bernama asrama ini

.

.

.

Beberapa jam waktu yang diperlukan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan diri mereka dalam tali pertemanan dan banyak hal pula yang dibicarakan mereka sembari menikmati kudapan yang Sungmin bawakan untuknya dan kini disinilah mereka sembari bersenda gurau negatakan masalalu mereka di sekolah yang terdahulu mereka jajaki

"jadi seperti itu cara eommamu menyeretmu kemari?" Sungmin bertanya antusias ketika Eunhyuk menceritakan bagaimana cara sang eomma mengirimnya kemari dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk karena masih bersitegang dengan sang eomma

"ya seperti itulah, jika tidak maka aku akan hidup tanpa semua barang elektronikku di homeschooling" desah Eunhyuk merasa puntus asa jika tak mau menuruti keinginan sang eomma yang sungguh bagaikan telur diujung tanduk

"hah, sampai seperti itukah?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk ketika menjawabnya kemudian tertawa hingga kini dalam suatu situasi yang aneh Eunhyuk mulai menatap Sungmin dengan serius hingga membuat perasaan pemuda manis inipun menjadi gugup karenanya

"bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?" ucap Eunhyuk seduktif sementara Sungmin menjawabnya dengan kooperatif.

Sebelum mengatakan apa yang menjadi bebannya barusan, Eunhyuk membuang nafas beratnya dan kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"a-apa kau, gay?" tanya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri sementara dilain pihak Sungmin tengah menegang dengan wajah tersentaknya yang begitu ketara. Perasaannya entah kenapa tak rela jika ia mengatakan kenyataan karena takut Eunhyuk akan mebali menjauhinya. Dan sepertinya Eunhyuk menangkap kegelisahan Sungmin hanya semakin manajamkan pendengarannya wanti-wanti Sungmin akan mengatakannya dengan cepan.

Lama menunggu dalam keheningan. Akhirnya Sungmin melunak dengan jawaban yang ia pilih.

"i-itu aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE

.

.

.

.

.

AN : sorry karena sudah lama saya tak melanjutkan fic ini dan maaf pula jika pada kenyataannya fanfic ini sungguh mengecewakan. Maafkan saya#nunduk

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin : jadi skripnya sampai disini? Udah TBC?

Author : aku dalam suasana hati yang buruk, oppa~

Eunhyuk : makanannya boleh aku habiskan? Kan udah TBC

Kyuhyun : EUNHYUK, GUA MINTAAAAAAAAA

Shindong : IKUTAN NIMBRUUUNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!#serbu Eunhyuk

Kibum : gua masih belum kelihatan, ngomong-ngomong mana, Donghae?

Author : lagi selingkuh sama Luhan anak EXO

Eunhyuk :#sfx : gemuru dan kilatan petir. JEDEERRRRRRR

Kemana itu ikan?#esmosi

Author :#swaetdrop,

Oppa jangan pakai propertinya dong. Kan belum selesai ficnya ini!#merengek

Eunhyuk : so? Yang main siapa? Castnya siapa? Gua apa elo? Kalau gua udah gua mau bunuh cast yang namanya Lee Donghae dulu#ngacir

Donghae : mari lah kemari hey, hey, hey hey kawan#nyanyi ala roma irama

Kyuhyun : mati loe

Ryeowook : aku pun Cuma kelihatan di chap kemarin T.T

Yesung : akupun sama T.T

All(-Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk-dua nama dibelakang sedang melakukan adegan dimana Eunhyuk mau ngebunuh Donghae karena cemburu-terimakasih) : #peluk dan nenangin Ryeowook

Yesung : KENAPA GA ADA YANG PEDULI SAMA AKU~

All(-Yesung) : #sweatdroped,*mandang Yesung dengan tampang-loe-udah-tua-bangkotan-ga-perlu-di-sayang-sayang-lagi

Ryeowook : hyung, sini aku peluk#lari ke Yesung bak telenopela

Yesung : RYEOWOOKKIE~

Ryeowook : YESUNG HYUNGG~~

All(-YeWook) : ada yang bawa linggis ga?

Henry : buat apa?

Author : mau kasih hadiah ke Yesung oppa, oppa mau bantu?

Henry : oke mana linggisnya

Kyuhyun : ini, inget ya lempar dari belakang

All(-YeWook & KyuTom) :#injek Tom sama Kyuhyun sampai gepeng

Shindong : gua sama sekali ga kelihatan

Hangeng : ini ga adil

Siwon : bener-bener ga adil#background : hujan dan petir ala sinetron ilahi

All(-Siwon) : #kubur Siwon di tempat

Author : udah ah, kan udah kelar walaupun mengecewakan. Without rated M ini masih T

Kyuhyun : without tubuh montok Sungmin hyung

Author : loe masih doyan cowok, oppa?

Kyuhyun : salah?

Author : kagak, bukannya loe lagi obral 'flashback' kemana-mana biar ditahuin loe laku?

Kyuhyum : ah, kagak. Gua Cuma bosen diolok-olok. Ga bakalan lama kok beritanya

Heechul : DI BERITAKAN KYUHYUN TENGAH DEKAT DENGAN SEOHYUN ESENESDE GA TAMAT EDSE, BILANG JENONG AILEE ITU BAGUS, DAN DEKET SAMA VICTORIA#teriak pakai toa baca beranda facebook Tom

Sungmin : beneran Kyu?#asah golok

Kyuhyun : a-ah k-kaga, hyung!

Kibum : mau nonton adegan dimana Kyuhyun dikuliti uke sendiri

Zhoumy : lumayan, lihat penyiksaan seme

Author : apa kaya yang dibilang temen gua kemarin itu lubang juniornya di sumbat samapi kejantanannya meledak

All(-Author) :#natap Author horor

Leeteuk : Tom, mumpung loe cewek sendiri. Loe gampang bilang kaya gitu. Lha kita? Kita yang bayangin itu sakit Tom

Author : eh? Iyakah?#innocent

Kangin : #jorokin Tom ke jamban terdekat

Udah gua musnahin trouble maker itu

Siwon : lha? Kalau dia musnah gimana kita mau dibayar?

Donghae : gua setuju, gaji belum dibayar yang 3 chap lalu udah punah dianya. Padahal gua mau ngajak Eunhyukkie makan

Eunhyuk : ga usah ngerayu!

Donghae : kan itu cuma di skrip! Kenapa jadi di bawa serius?

Eunhyuk : lo pun sering serius, Hae

Donghae : belanja ke mall mau?

Eunhyuk : eh beneran?

Donghae : iya, habis baru nemu dompet

Kangin : oi, Dompet gua ilang oi

HaeHyuk :#ngibrit kabur

Auhtor : oi, gua kembali

Henry : huaaaa ZHOUMYYYYY~

Zhoumy : kenapa aku? Itu si Tom, Henry-ah

Henry : itu zhoumynya si Tom!

Yesung : mana zhoumynya Tom?#clingak-clinguk

Kibum : itu zombie Henry-ah bukan zhoumy

Yesung : emang beda?

Ryeowook : ga! Sama!#miris

Heechul : karena gua mau come back, sekarang couplenya siapa?

Auhtor : entahlah, siapa yang mau?

Ah, KyuMin yang lagi diujung tanduk, sini minta review atau flame sono~

Sungmin : ogah! Gua lagi males sama Kyuhyun!

Author : SiBum sini-sini~

Kibum : gua lagi males kalau tahu waktu mubank di indo si Siwon lagi-lagi dm dman sama Agmon#pergi

Author : semuanya udah dapat~ siapa dong. Ah gua aja deh,

Readers yang baik, gua sendirian. Semuanya sibuk sama urusan masing-masing. Ya udah kritik dan saran selalu di terima

Terimakasih atas waktunya

See you next chap~ :D


End file.
